Justo en el abismo
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Con la muerte acechando a su alrededor, no hay espacio ni tiempo para sentir ro la única probabilidad de mantener la humanidad es dejar que los sentimientos afloran,pues más que el terror,el amor te ayuda a pelear para poder vivir.Rick x Daryl
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia: **Los personajes de TWD no me pertenecen. **Notas**: Mi fangirl interior necesitaba esto, es asqueroso XDD, y les puedo provocar diabetes extremo pero, en verdad, espero que les agrade. Dejen review para saber qué tan mal estoy n_n

**Justo en el abismo**

**Resumen**

Con la muerte acechando a su alrededor, no hay espacio ni tiempo para sentir miedo. Pero la única probabilidad de mantener la humanidad es dejar que los sentimientos afloran, pues más que el terror, el amor te ayuda a pelear para poder vivir.

Rick x Daryl

Justo en el abismo

Un nuevo amanecer alumbra la prisión con potencia, y todos despiertan sumamente agradecidos por un día más de vida. A pesar de los gruñidos y arañazos de los caminantes de fondo, los cuales luchaban a diario para ingresar a una impresionante fuente de comida, los esfuerzos realizados en conjunto todos esos días ha dado frutos, la prisión es ahora una enorme fortaleza, digna para desenvolverse en paz. O aparentemente. Después del ritual matutino que todos asumieron: limpieza, desayuno y charla; la pequeña comunidad comenzó los preparativos de excursión. La comida no hacía falta ahí dentro, pero no era conveniente mantenerse solo con eso. Además, hay otras cosas de uso urgente que necesitaban.

En cuanto terminó de alistar sus cosas, Carol lo interceptó para bromearle un poco, algo nuevo en ella quién cada día se volvía una mujer más fuerte y admirable. No podía evitar recordar a su propia madre cuando la veía. Le pidió un par de cosas y se retiró, no sin antes señalarle algo. Daryl giró, encontrándose a Rick cuidando los cultivos junto con Hershel. Una sonrisa triste afloró en su rostro, que a la vista común seria apenas una mueca. Desde lo ocurrido con el gobernador, la muerte de sus familiares y el cambio de rol en el grupo, el ex comisario parecía recuperar poco a poco su cordura y estabilidad emocional. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, después de todo, eran una pareja formal. ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido a ese punto? Era algo que le desagradaba recordar.

Primero su hermano, Merle se enteró con solo verlo, y lo renegó con furia, un golpe muy duro para él; hasta que lo entendió en su último respiro. Solo le pidió a Rick que cuidara bien de su hermanito. Luego estaba Carl, quien no consiguió superar del todo la muerte de su madre, un fantasma que atormenta a Rick en todo momento. Con varias charlas, un poco de apoyo de parte de Hershel, y la convivencia con Dixon fueron muy buenos para el chiquillo. No los aceptó juntos por completo, pero si apoyaba a su padre. Y los demás… pues algunos en contra, otros a favor; pero al final se acostumbraron.

Además, tuvieron un largo camino para superar sus propios prejuicios y dudas.

Como fuera, Rick había tomado un papel más sumiso en el asunto, en parte por sugerencia del nuevo consejo en el que Daryl estaba involucrado. A causa de su decadencia espiritual, el ex policía necesitaba momentos de tranquilidad, y la compañía del cazador actuaba como una anestesia para sus propios verdugos, pese a estar rodeados de zombis que se despedazaban contra las rejas de la cárcel para devorarlos. Por desgracia, a sus ojos, algunos comenzaron a expresar que Rick ya no hacia tanto como antes, cosa que le molestaba tanto. Llegó a amenazar a unos cuantos por decir aquellas estupideces. El policía era valiente, entregó mucho al grupo, merecía algo de descanso. Él sabía muy bien que si la situación llegaba a empeorar, Rick sería el primero en alistarse para la batalla.

En ese momento, sus pensamientos se distrajeron al ver a Michonne, y casi se le escapa una risa ante su imagen de guerrera samurái en su corcel indomable, un caballo común y corriente. Muy buena, lo usaría para burlarse un poco de ella más tarde. Así era la relación de ambos, y por eso los ojos de Rick lanzaban chispas de enojo cuando los veía juntos. Igual a Daryl no le agradaba verlo tan cerca de su líder y su hijastro… Eh, ¿de dónde demonios salió eso? Bien, el calor ya estaba quemándole el cerebro, pero era hora de ponerse en medio. Se aproximó con su motocicleta y la morena entendió bien el mensaje, retrocediendo: _"Estas demasiado cerca, hermana"._

**-Iré a ver el punto de vigilancia-** anunció mirando a Rick, pero tratando de ignorar su condición. El sudor adornando su frente, el ceño fruncido como señal típica del calor, y la tierra en su piel. Demasiado tentador. Michonne tuvo que contener la risa ante el obvio recorrido que Daryl hacía a su viejo líder desde su buena postura. Por otra parte, Rick lo miró con algo de preocupación en sus ojos**-Solo para verlo-**reafirmó para que tratara de relajarse un poco. El otro asintió, comentando que debía revisar las trampas que construyeron alrededor de la prisión para capturar lo que fuera comestible. Michonne se ofreció a acompañarlo, y Rick casi la mató con la mirada, pero era bueno controlándose. Ella y Carl se alejaron un poco, dejándolos solos:

**-Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?-**Daryl bufó:

**-Sé cuidarme solo-**

**-Lo sé-**se inclinó un poco**-Hazme el favor-**susurró en su oído, después le dejó un beso en la mejilla, suave y encantador. De ser más joven, Daryl se hubiera sonrojado por esa expresión tan amorosa:

**-No seas cursi-**regañó con una sonrisa, golpeando con cariño su estómago, y se encaminó a la salida. Miró a Rick de reojo, alejándose, esperando salir bien de esta como siempre para volver con él.

_**0o0o0o0**_

La noche llegó con un aire frío como regalo, lo cual ayudó a muchos a relajarse después del día tan exigente que tuvieron. Algunos dormían ya, otros seguían en sus asuntos, pero un par de ellos se mantenían alejados del resto.

La velocidad de aquellas embestidas aumentó con desesperación, abriendo más su interior en un calor absorbente y cegador. El miembro hinchado de Rick luchaba por llegar más allá, en un lugar profundo de su ser, ansioso por sentirlo vibrar entre sus brazos, envolviendo su cuello y rasguñando su espalda delgada. La cama se movía bruscamente, haciendo que los barrotes rebotaran contra la pared a causa de los movimientos en un sonido hueco que inundó la celda entera. Por suerte, aquel pabellón estaba alejado de los demás, concediéndoles la privacidad que necesitaban para disfrutarse al máximo. En esos segundos tan íntimos, donde los ataques certeros del policía le hacían sacudirse impetuoso, los obstáculos pasados perdía importancia, y el tiempo invertido en superarlos se mostraba como una decisión correcta.

En medio de los gemidos, los alaridos cargados de placer y los choques de piel, concluyeron en un orgasmo brutal que se disparó como una descarga potente por toda la columna vertebral de ambos hasta dejar sus mentes en blanco, rindiéndose ante semejante éxtasis. Se abrazaron con suma necesidad mientras peleaban por recuperar el aliento. Los ojos del comisario buscaron las iris azules de su compañero, y su confidente, los cuales mostraban lujuria en su rostro relajado. Sonrió ante la imagen y besó sus labios con suavidad. Mantuvieron el silencio unos minutos hasta que Daryl notó lo penetrantes que estaban los ojos de su líder:

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó incómodo. Rick soltó una risa leve:

**-Te encuentro distante-**comentó con los dedos paseando por sus cabellos:

**-¿Distante? ¿Estás hablando en serio?-** cuestionó con una mueca de burla ante la preocupación exagerada que el policía llegaba a mostrar, sobretodo porque habían terminado de hacer el amor:

**-Tu cuerpo está presente, pero tu mente no. Estás tenso-**aseguró, masajeando sus hombros con cuidado**-¿Quieres hablar?-**el otro bufó molesto, tanta atención le abrumaba:

**-Torpe-**soltó**-¿Cuándo he querido hablar?-**el mayor suspiró resignado, sacarle la verdad podía ser más imposible que enfrentarse a un centenar de caminantes, pero si era necesario intentar toda la noche lo haría. Él también quería ayudarlo, ser su punto de apoyo en las buenas y las malas, justo como el joven lo había sido con él. Se incorporó, saliendo de su interior con cuidado, y se echó a su lado, abrazándolo:

**-En serio, no es bueno guardarse las cosas, ¿en qué quedamos la última vez?- **Daryl giró los ojos con fastidio, ¡oh, sí! La promesa que se hicieron cuando comenzaron a ser pareja. Al parecer, Rick estaba acostumbrado a mantener conversaciones sinceras después del sexo, pero no quería pensar en eso. Se acordaba de Lori, y más que mostrarse enojado, sentía lástima de ella, ¿por qué demonios elegir a Shane por sobre Rick? Con sólo ver lo cariñoso y paciente que fue con ella hasta el final. Bueno, si él fuera una chica lo hubiera escogido. Un momento…demonios:

**-Ya sé-**dijo molesto, carraspeando**-pero no es nada tan grave-**

**-Uno de nuestros compañeros más jóvenes murió frente a tus ojos-**empezó usando su brazo como soporte**-¿no te parece algo duro?-**

-¿A cuántos hemos visto morir?-interrumpió incomodo sin entender que tan absurdo podía llegar a ser**-No lo sabes, es lo mismo. Uno pierde la cuenta. Fue difícil, era muy joven pero…-**se movió hasta quedar frente a él, con ambas miradas fundiéndose**-Beth…-**el castaño recordó las palabras de Glenn:

"_Daryl se está haciendo cargo_**"**, dijo cuando estuvo a punto de ir a buscarlo:

**-¿Qué sucede con ella?-**preguntó con cautela. Daryl suspiró, últimamente lo hacía mucho, pero solo frente a Rick:

**-No lloró, Rick. No derramó ni una sola lágrima-**el comisario entendió. A pesar de todo, Daryl era más humano de lo que deseaba expresar:

**-Sólo eran novios-**

**-No, pero es normal sentirse mal cuando alguien muere-**bufó**-¿Desde cuándo se perdió la costumbre de llorar a los fallecidos?-**mencionó recordando el abrazo que le dio, era como si tratara de tomar un gramo de su propia fuerza:

**-¿Desde que ellos consiguieron regresar para hacernos su cena?-**bromeó para relajar el ambiente aunque no fuera así, consiguiendo que el joven riera**-En una niña como ella es normal, ya encontrara a alguien que le regrese el sentimiento-**Daryl lo miró confundido:

**-¿En serio lo crees? Tal vez su "media naranja"-**dijo con sorna usando sus dedos para enfatizar el sarcasmo**-, ya se topó con unos cuantos caminantes, ¡puffff!-**recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su pareja**-Qué estupidez-**

**-¡¿Ah, sí?!-**alzó la cabeza un poco**-Pero a ti no te comió ningún caminante-**se inclinó para besar su nariz, adoptando esa conducta paternal tan arraigada en su carácter**-Y aquí estas-**Daryl se avergonzó al sentirlo en su cuello, tratando de hacerle cosquillas. Movió los brazos histérico para sacárselo de encima:

**-¡Deja ya! Eres demasiado cursi-**Rick lanzó una carcajada ante la reacción de su pareja, no recordaba tener situaciones así con Lori porque ella solía mostrarse demasiado decepcionada con su actitud, y por eso dejó de hacerlo cuando Carl nació. Daryl no se molestaba de verdad, al contrario, le divertía porque en aquel instante, al sentirse tan obsesionado con rescatar a su hermano de aquel edificio en donde el policía lo había esposado, la actitud de alerta que mostró al sostener la pistola en su cara era tan afilada que lo consideró un rival digno de su destreza; pero como mutuo acuerdo, sólo se portaban así en privado. Capaz y le disparaba una flecha en el ojo al desafortunado que se atreviera a burlarse de él.

Se entregaron de nuevo a su hambre por el otro, perdiéndose en el calor que sus cuerpos emanaron de nuevo. El mundo se transformó en un lugar hostil y terrible en donde ningún lugar era completamente seguro, pero lo mejor que se podía hacer era seguir peleando por vivir, por recuperar un poco de alegría y mantener intacta la humanidad. Debían inculcar eso en sus chicos, para conservar todo lo bueno de los hombres y mujeres.

Sin embargo, aunque uno deseara salvar algo, otra cosa se ponía en peligro, dejando el valor al borde de un abismo gigantesco como una clara muestra de que la muerte se mantenía alerta e impaciente por cobrarse a su siguiente víctima. Justo como sucedía en esos momentos en los baños de la prisión, con los ojos de un cuerpo muerto abriéndose de par en par.

**Fin.**


	2. ¿Volverás?

**Notas: **Bien, como ustedes y yo lo pedimos, aquí está un segundo capítulo. Estoy pensando en hacer mis versiones yaoi de los episodios de TWD, solo para satisfacer nuestros instintos fangirlisticos xDD. Pronto haré un fic más largo, AU, de esta pareja. Habrá peleas, drama, amor, lemon y mucho más xDD. Espero verles ahí también. Paso a constestar reviews:

**RitualSinCalma:** Me pregunto qué no te esperabas, la pareja o el lemon xDD. Pero como ves, si lo continuo, espero te agrade n_n

**Nathiiita-DH:** También detesto no saber inglés bien, hay tan poco de ellos que me decidí a llenar el mundo con fics. Es por el bien de la humanidad XDD.

**Sharpey-00:** Me alegro saber que conserve sus personalidades. Detesto el OOC, así que espero que en este capítulo siga así xDD

**Lily Yavetil:** No me agrada mucho el termino "Rickyl", porque me recuerda a Riki de Ai no Kusabi –el uke más histérico y molesto a mi parecer- pero reconozco que es interesante. La pareja es de mis favoritas, y si sigo viendo TWD es por ellos dos xDD.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

**Justo en el abismo**

"**¿Volverás?"**

Hubo movimiento en la prisión desde temprano tras una noche larga e ideal para recuperar fuerzas. Todos se mantenían tranquilos, sin imaginarse que en las últimas horas una amenaza había rondado muy cerca de ellos hasta cobrarse a sus primeras víctimas.

Rick despertó con el llanto de su bebé, Judith se moría de hambre y con sus gritos era capaz de alterar a su tolerante padre. El ex policía se movió con pereza, despabilándose gracias al adorable reloj humano que tenía en el pabellón de al lado. Estiró sus brazos, apretando los ojos para que se le pasara el ardor común y se asomó sobre el hombro de su compañero. Daryl dormía profundamente, una consecuencia que solo el sexo podía traer, con sus cabellos esparcidos sobre la almohada y el brazo. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, acariciándolo ligeramente para dejarlo tranquilo, cosa que no funcionó pues el menor se revolvió hasta mirarlo.

Daryl era muy perceptible a los cambios suscitados a su alrededor, y por eso notó de inmediato los berridos que la chiquilla daba desesperada:

**-¿Necesitas ayuda?-**le preguntó al verlo todavía ahí, creyendo que aún se encontraba cansado o algo. Rick negó con una sonrisa, delineando su boca con devoción, una que no nunca manifestó con Lori. La primera vez que entendió esto, se sorprendió muchísimo, y supo que Daryl era a quien le pertenecía su corazón, existieran o no las diferencias en género o pensamiento:

**-Debe tener hambre, iré con ella-**depositó una suave caricia en su frente**-Descansa, aún es temprano-**

**-¿Bromeas?-**reclamó con el ceño fruncido**-Estoy bien, me fastidia no hacer nada-**

**-Bien, lo decía por si conseguía hacerla dormir de nuevo-**el cazador lo observó con gestos neutrales, no conseguía asimilar que su líder aún conservara energías para hacerlo, y más porque se mantuvieron juntos casi toda la noche. Bueno, él no estaba cansado, pero tenían prioridades y…rayos. Mejor hacerse el desentendido:

**-Mejor apúrate o se quedará sin voz-**aseguró al escuchar los gritos con más fuerza. Rick entendió el mensaje y se levantó. Olvidaba que Daryl no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención, menos desde que Merle murió, no debía presionarlo mucho. Se vistió, se acercó a Hershel, otro madrugador por naturaleza, y le preparó el biberón a su pequeña:

**-Ya, mi amor**-soltó con cariño al tenerla en brazos**-¿Quieres esto?-**soltó, mostrándole la leche y consiguiendo su atención:

**-No juegues con ella-**escuchó la voz de su pareja**-La destructora no tendrá piedad de ti-**el castaño lanzó una carcajada, ¡cómo adoraba que él siguiera llamándola así! Sintió sus brazos rodeándolo en un abrazo ligero, mirando a la niña**-¿Verdad, destructora? ¿Verdad que si se meten contigo patearas traseros? "Sí, soy una destructora. Sí patearé tu trasero, papá. Dame mi desayuno, ¡dame mi desayuno o patearé tu trasero!"-**dijo haciendo su voz lo más aguda posible en un intento gracioso de hacerla lucir mala y poderosa, moviendo la manita como si estuviera a punto de lanzar un puñetazo. Luego, él mismo le metió un zape al ex comisario**-Iré a revisar a los demás-**anunció con su fiel ballesta, terminando de abrocharse la camisa:

**-Bien, levantaré a Carl y te alcanzo-**con una seña de mano, el cazador le indicó que había comprendido, dejándolo. Rick miró a su niña, sonrió al recordar cómo la sostenía Daryl en sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Era feliz, aceptar sus sentimientos por ese hombre y luchar por mantenerse junto a él valió la pena. Se encaminó a la celda donde su hijo dormía, llamándolo con suavidad hasta que consiguió despertarlo.

Por otro lado, Dixon llegó a donde Carol estaba instalada, hallándola despierta y con energía para comenzar a preparar el desayuno con las demás:

**-¿Lista?-**ella asintió. Ambos caminaron en silencio**-Necesito tu ayuda**-dijo sin rodeos, sorprendiéndola:

**-Eso es un milagro**-comentó con una sonrisa:

**-¡Por favor!-**bufó, fingiendo enojo-**Estoy hablando en serio**-la mujer se detuvo:

**-¿En qué soy buena?-**el menor pareció dudar un poco:

**-Quiero ir a la ciudad, buscar cosas para…-**movió la cabeza en dirección al pabellón de Rick, pero como fue una sacudida muy tensa, ella no entendió de inmediato**-La destructora…-**

**-¡Ahh!-**

**-No quiero que él lo sepa-**Carol pareció leer sus pensamientos:

**-Una sorpresa, ¿eh?-**él asintió, en sus ojos azules brillaba el amor paternal que siempre manifestó con los pequeños, incluida Sophia, y ella se lo agradecía aunque ese amor que sentía no fuera correspondido, ¿cómo no vio el increíble ser humano que Daryl era? Simple, las sombras de Ed y Merle los opacaron a cada instante. Sólo Rick se atrevió a romper ese aparente requisito que el menor de los Dixon sostenía, mostrándole que en ese mundo horrible seguía existiendo algo hermoso. No estuvo de acuerdo, porque siempre fue prejuiciosa en esos casos, pero por Daryl, por ese joven que se lanzó y se hirió en varias ocasiones para recuperar a su hija, lo apoyaría en todo. Carraspeó con una risita, se estaba volviendo muy tierno a su parecer:

**-Pero necesito que vengas**-lo observó fijamente**-Para escoger bien las cosas-**

**-Eso…-**aguantó la respiración**-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte-**comentó, aceptando su petición:

**-No digas eso de nuevo**-sentenció con una flecha en su mano, no quería que su reputación se viera afectada por alguna imprudencia suya. Suficiente con los mimos que Rick le dedicaba a cada rato.

En el pequeño establo que construyeron, Carl miraba con seriedad a su padre. Él podía entender muy bien ese gesto, era el mismo que Lori le dedicó muchas veces:

**-Lo estoy intentando, papá-**dijo con cuidado, refiriéndose no solo a su convivencia sin armas con los otros jóvenes, sino también a mirar con buenos ojos la relación que el ex oficial llevaba con Daryl. Rick alzó los ojos, y el sol le pegó directo a la cara, deseaba que el cazador lo acompañara para sentir su fuerza porque ante su sangre era débil:

**-Sí, lo sé. Estoy orgulloso**-enfatizó en ambos casos**-Te lo agradezco-**él sabía que Carl apreciaba a Michonne, y que prefería que ella ocupara el lugar de su fallecida madre; pero como se lo aclaró en su momento, él no podía juntarse sin amarla. Ella no merecía esa carga. Con los ojos de su hijo mirando a otro lado manifestando sumo interés, supo que su pensamiento la había convocado, literalmente. La morena se aproximaba a ellos con su fiel y normal corcel, dispuesta a lanzarse a la caza de cierto tipo que aún los mantenía en alerta. Él se le acercó mientras el menor corría a abrirle el portón:

**-Ten paciencia-**le dijo con su voz grave, poco común en una mujer, pero que en ella era sinónimo de fuerza y valor:

**-Sí, pero es tan parecido a Lori-**ella negó, sus rastas permanecían imperturbables como siempre:

**-Ese es el problema, debes quitarte esa idea de la cabeza-**sugirió preparada para marcharse. Rick la observó andar hasta que los gritos lo alertaron:

**-¡Caminantes!-**escuchó en la lejanía y su corazón se detuvo unos segundos. Su bebé, Daryl, ambos estaban adentro:

**-¡Ve con Maggie a la torre!-**ordenó a su hijo**-¡No me discutas!-**sentenció al ver la duda en el niño y se lanzó hacia la prisión.

La situación era crítica, ¿cómo demonios entraron esos bastardos tan fácilmente y sin que lo notaran? Sus ojos giraron con desesperación para ubicar a su pareja, la sola idea de hallarlo con una mordida enorme en alguna parte de su cuerpo le aterraba:

"_**No él, no me lo quites a él",**_ rogó tratando de apresurarse contra los muertos, quienes se cobraban más víctimas. Por fortuna, y alivio suyo, el joven cazador llegó corriendo con su ballesta, dispuesto a ayudarlo. Al ver la determinación en su rostro, sus propias energías se renovaron, dándole la adrenalina que su peor pesadilla le había quitado de golpe.

Al terminar, se sintió culpable sin saber el motivo. Tal vez, su madera de líder luchaba por tomar orden, pero primero debía asegurarse de que todo regresó a la calma. Antes de ir con Hershel, Daryl le detuvo el paso, interceptándolo con su brazo. Sintió su mentón en el cuello, con los labios cerca de su oído:

**-Tranquilo, todo está bien-**estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero él logró callarlo con un beso. Rick se limitó a estrecharlo entre sus brazos, mientras sentía esa caricia relajando sus músculos. Normalmente, no estaban dispuestos a portarse así en medio de una crisis, pero Dixon sabía que ambos lo necesitaban, el calor del otro les permitía seguir más allá. Al soltarlo sujetó su cara para que le prestara atención. No era bueno con las palabras, si tenía algo que expresar lo hacía de forma ruda y sin contemplaciones, pero con Rick no era así. Estaba consciente de lo frágil que era en esos instantes.

Al final, el ex comisario solo le pidió una cosa, al muy simple: como si él mismo fuera su padre, Daryl lo acunó unos minutos entre sus brazos. Está bien, debía estar bien, si Rick no podía, él sí. Porque era lo único importante que le quedaba.

Con la tensión llenando el ambiente, el menor se entretuvo excavando nuevas tumbas. Carol lo miró nostálgica, rogando porque él no se quebrara tampoco. Daryl recordó que su hermano no tenía una lápida, o algún espacio en donde hallara algún rastro suyo; se molestó, pero no se atrevía a fabricarla. Había aceptado su muerte, pero no tuvo las agallas de asimilarlo. Una cruz de madera con su nombre le obligaría a ello, y no quería.

Entonces, sintió la mirada de su líder y se giró para verlo, parecía estar más sereno. Ese gesto le permitía ser sincero con él, dejándose llevar por un anhelo que venía carcomiendo su cabeza, lo quería de vuelta. Lo necesitaba:

**-Lo he arruinado tantas veces…**-le afirmó sin atreverse a darle la cara:

**-No estaríamos aquí si no fuera por ti-**dio un bufido al verlo tan indeciso, eso era lo único que le crispaba los nervios en esa relación. Se estaba molestando**-Últimamente haces lo mismo. Yo veo cuando esta mierda llega, y tú te quedas parado con una pala-**reclamó dándole la espalda, dejando en claro que si él iba a seguir así, mejor se mantenían distantes lo que resta de la tarde. Sin embargo, los gritos de Maggie le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

Rick sabía lo que su joven pareja intentaba decirle, aunque fuera por las malas:

"_**¿Volverás? Porque te necesito".**_

Por eso, cuando vio que las mallas cedían bajo el peso de los caminantes, tuvo que entender una cosa, y armarse de valor para ello: su familia corría peligro, su familia iba a quedar a merced de todos esos enviados de la muerte, su familia sería devorada por su culpa si no hacía algo. Así que se armó de coraje, dejando de lado su propia autocompasión y sus miedos.

Daryl pudo entenderlo bien, y lo envolvió en sus brazos cuando Rick bajó de la camioneta con la mirada perdida. El comisario se aferró a él desesperado, lloró unos minutos, sintiendo ese calor reconfortante que emanaba de su ser y tratando de tomarlo para sí…porque haría algo que no había decidido no volver a llevar a cabo:

**-Te amo, Daryl-.**

Continuará… 


	3. Complicado

**Notas: **Cuidado con los spoilers, sino han visto el 4 x 03, absténganse, no quiero broncas XD. Como advertencia, sino tengo reviews dejo de actualizar -es en serio- tengo mejores cosas que hacer como jugar Marvel vs Capcom 3, fangirlear con Vergil y Dante, leer mangas, ver videos de Dross, hacer mi tarea. En fin, mejores cosas xDD -escritora que empieza a odiar el oficio-, aunque por acá no hay tanto problema n_n. paso a contestar los valiosos comentarios:

**Nathiiita-DH:** Awwww~, gracias por adorarme XD. Esa escena, por un momento no iba a ponerla pero creo que valió la pena xD. Me divertí con ella… En verdad es triste que no pase en la serie, digo, Norman Reedus tiene experiencia y le daría un beso hiper hot a Andrew kukukuku xDD. Gracias por el apoyo y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo

**Lily Yavetil:** Ahhh, entonces no soy la única. Me alegro XD. Como ves, el tercer capitulo ya esta.

**Justo en el abismo**

"**Complicado"**

La situación se tornó extraña, peligrosa y simplemente, descontrolada. De pronto tuvieron dos cuerpos quemados que reclamaban por justicia pero, ¿qué era justicia en esos días? Ambos estaban enfermos de aquella nueva evolución de la epidemia que destrozó su mundo hasta dejarlo en un basurero gigante, y las ganas de sobrevivir de todos hacían de aquello una acción casi obvia.

Rick se mantuvo en un predicamento con la exigencia de Tyreese. Trató de calmarlo pero el ver que este se lanzaba contra Daryl le hizo olvidarse de su amabilidad para golpearlo por tocar al cazador, quien no tenía de culpa de eso. Él mismo ponía las manos en el fuego por él. Sin embargo, Daryl le detuvo cuando intentó sacárselo de encima, hablándole con suavidad para que pensara un poco. El ex comisario hizo lo propio, cosa mala porque solo provocó que el hombre lo empujara lejos, dispuesto a matar a quién sea, cegado por el dolor y la indignación. No lo culpaba, él estaría así en caso de que algo similar le sucediese a su pareja.

Removió en su cabeza alguna idea para detenerlo y la mencionó a ella, a su amada Karen, recibiendo un golpe certero en el rostro que le hizo perder la paciencia. Daryl trató de frenar el asunto, pero el ver su sangre correr de su mejilla lo enfureció más, devolviéndole el pequeño regalo. Carol gritó alterada, su amante lo llamó repetidas veces, pero él ya no supo nada. Perdió el control:

**-¡Suéltame!-**exigió al sentir esos cálidos brazos envolverlo con fuerza para que recapacitara, negándose a cumplir esa única orden. La furia que corría por sus venas, producto de su mente todavía sensible, era tal que no tuvo más opción. Se sacó al cazador de encima con un empujón certero que lo mandó hasta el otro lado de ese sitio.

Daryl miró fijamente a su pareja, sin creer que perdiera el control tan fácilmente. La última vez que lo notó así fue cuando Lori murió, y eso, junto con las heridas de la mano de su líder, lo perturbó bastante.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

El alcohol entró por las heridas rápidamente, creando ese ardor tan molesto en sus músculos. La mano entera le dolía mucho, a pesar de que era tratada con sumo cuidado. Hershel trató de bromearle, de hacerle ver que todo estaría bien y que no perdería su extremidad, pero era viejo, su situación le daba la mínima ventaja de leer las mentes de los jóvenes como él. Al entender que el asunto de los caminantes no era la fuente de su histeria, apostó a un solo motivo. Le avisó sobre la reunión que el consejo formado por ellos iba a realizar al día siguiente, viendo en el rostro del ex policía la incomodidad que él ya había intuido:

**-Ya he hecho suficiente-**fue su excusa para negarse a estar presente:

**-Me he caído de la carretera antes, y siempre me he levantado-**habló con esa voz cargada de sabiduría**-No me quedo parado sintiéndome mal porque tengo responsabilidades-**sus palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza distorsionada del hombre**-Tengo gente que proteger…-,** y la culpa le abofeteó con fuerza al recordar la forma en que su pareja lo miraba. Hershel lo notó, estaba al tanto de lo sucedido por Carol, y sabía que su ayuda era necesaria**-No te preocupes por Daryl-**

**-No quiere verme-**soltó cansado pues su pareja se alejó de él después de llevarlo ahí. El anciano negó exasperado. En varias ocasiones, las cosas sucedían en frente de su nariz pero Rick tardaba mucho en darse cuenta:

**-Lo estás subestimando. Él te ama, ¿no? Confía en él-.**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0**_

La reunión sólo dejó inseguridades en todos. Carol pudo ver con claridad la nostalgia y desolación que azotaron los ojos azules de Daryl a causa de la situación entera. Al salir, ella buscó hacer algo de utilidad para el grupo como le habían enseñado. Los recuerdos de su difunto esposo todavía estaban en su mente, atormentándola con un pasado de comportamientos estúpidos al dejarse someter por el miedo. Gracias a eso, Sophia, su amada niña, sufrió mucho en su infancia.

Entonces, llegó el detalle de su muerte causado por la negligencia de Rick. Lo odiaba por eso, por perder a su hija, por provocar que se transformara en un caminante más. En el fondo, ella trató de usar eso a su favor para convencer a todos de que él había dejado de ser un buen líder, en especial a Daryl. Nunca contó con que el joven cazador se enamoraría del ex comisario.

Miró a Tyreese, quien se concentraba en fabricar la tumba de Karen, ahogando su dolor en la soledad; y los ojos impactados que Dixon le dio a Rick al ser rechazado por este aparecieron en su alma, molestándola:

**-Debes hablar con él también-**dijo de golpe, llamando la atención del hombre**-Daryl se está derrumbando por tu culpa y no se lo merece-**reclamó con firmeza, creyendo que tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Rick la miró enfadado, ella no tenía derecho a meterse en su relación:

**-Eso es algo que no te interesa**-susurró fríamente, acercándose un poco**-Daryl es mío, y eso es algo que nunca podrás cambiar-**el silencio los envolvió a ambos, hasta que una mueca rara se asomó en su rostro:

**-Ed me decía lo mismo-**soltó sin ningún tacto, retirándose y dejando a Rick muy atormentado.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Maldita sea. Todo se iba a la mierda lentamente. Tanto trabajo perdido en pocas horas, y él parecía estar en medio de esa crisis silenciosa que sacudía la prisión. No podía solo, no sin su hermano, no sin él; pero lo que sucedió con Tyreese fue un mensaje claro de lo mal que aún estaba Rick, y no quería molestarlo por mucho que Hershel o Carol trataran de convencerlo de que lo necesitaban ya. ¿Qué debía hacer? Deseo tener a Merle regañándole y burlándose con esa voz asquerosa, buscando hacerlo reaccionar para que mostrara más agallas. Él las tenía pero no se sentía listo para arrastrar a Rick al abismo de nuevo, mucho menos para alejarse de su lado:

**-No te perturbes**-oyó la voz grave de Michonne cerca. En verdad, le agradecía a su hermano por no haberla entregado con el estúpido gobernador, las cosas avanzaron con rapidez gracias a su compañía. Ella vio ese brillo extraño que rara vez se asomaba por los ojos azules sintiendo el deber de apoyarle, más que nada, como un favor a ese tipo idiota que tenía por hermano, y quien le había dado la libertad cuando la situación con el dictador se agravaron. Daryl bufó cansado de pelear con ese maldito auto, el sol le pegaba directo a la cara:

**-Sólo lo vi así cuando la destructora nació-**comentó incómodo**-Su esposa murió para que ella naciera-**la morena conocía la historia gracias a Carol y las hijas de Hershel. Lori fue una zorra, a su humilde opinión, alguien que no supo valorar a un hombre tan humilde y cálido como Rick. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando supo la reacción del policía al saber que su mujer falleció de esa manera. Lo que si le pareció interesante fue ver que Rick sentía algo por Daryl, algo muy fuerte, lo mismo que ella había experimentado también con Andrea; motivo suficiente para ayudarles a dar ese paso que tanto necesitaban.

Se acercó al joven, dejando su mano sobre su hombro, obteniendo una mirada confundida. Ella sonrió con burla para ver si conseguía relajarlo, lo cual funcionó muy bien:

**-No pienses demasiado-**sugirió con una palmada sonora**-Si superan esto entonces la boda no tardará en llegar-**él chasqueó la lengua para evitar reírse:

**-Estás loca, hermana-**murmuró con una sonrisa tranquila, consiguiendo que el motor encendiera al fin. Se dispuso a buscar a Tyreese para que los acompañara, y los cuatro emprendieron el viaje.

Rick miró el auto alejarse bajo el sol abrazador, arrepentido. No se despidió de Daryl porque no tuvo las agallas para hacerlo, pues con ese comportamiento que le mostró junto a Tyreese, se sentía como un soberano idiota. Lo único que se dedicó a hacer fue confiar en la preparación de su pareja para desplazarse solo, y en el hecho de que Michonne iba con él:

**-Vuelve, Daryl…Vuelve…Sólo eso te pido ahora-**susurró su mensaje, esperando que el viento se lo llevara.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Carl no sabía qué pensar sobre los acontecimientos recientes. Todos estaban en peligro, y él quería ayudar, pero su padre hacía lo posible para tenerlo al margen. Llegó a sentir que para él era más importante gastar el tiempo con Daryl y Judith, notándose fuera de cuadro. Luego, recordó a Shane, lo bien que lo trataba, y los rumores sobre el amorío que su madre sostenía con él. Se sentía muy incómodo con ese asunto. No era estúpido, pudo ver esos detalles ligeros que se daban entre ambos, y la indiferencia con que su padre la trató al irse de la granja. Por eso, no le agradaba la relación que ahora tenía con Daryl, la cual se hacía presente desde que llegaron a la prisión. Conseguir esa última foto de su madre era la única esperanza que tenía para que su hermanita supiera quién era Lori Grimes.

Por otro lado, Michonne era distinta. Al fin y al cabo, era mujer, y los hombres debían estar con las chicas, ¿no? Estar con otro hombre era incorrecto. Así se lo dijo su madre en varias ocasiones, especialmente cuando llegaron a la prisión, ya que ella notó ese amor que germinaba lentamente en su marido. La morena resultó ser valiente, tenaz y amigable; le gustaba porque así era Lori también, ¿qué más necesitaba su padre? ¿Por qué no podía estar con ella? ¿Por qué quería tanto a Daryl? Sus compañeros de escuela se burlaban de los niños que andaban con otros niños. Por eso, no conseguía asimilar el nuevo panorama.

Hershel logró adivinar lo que pensaba. Educar chicas era más complicado que tratar con un niño, pero le permitió tener una mente más abierta, lo cual fue de ayuda para Rick a la hora de comunicarle la relación que sostenía con el cazador. Su religión marcaba que algo así era sucio, pero el anciano veía que ese amor era lo último que les quedaba a ambos para no hundirse más de lo que podrían llegar.

Después de recolectar las hierbas, pudo ver esa expresión fría, similar a la que le vio al policía en cierto momento, un gesto inadecuado en un chiquillo. Le palmeó la espalda con cuidado, obteniendo una mirada seria. Sí que se parecía mucho a Lori:

**-Algún día tendrás que aceptarlo-**le comentó. Carl encontró el suelo más interesante que sus palabras**-Piensa en tu padre, ¿cómo se sentiría si algo le pasara a Daryl?-**el chico lo observó sorprendido, la duda se formó en su mente, y se creyó egoísta al no considerar ese detalle; pero no podía hacer nada contra ese enojo que su padre cosechó en él.

_**0o00o0o0o0o0**_

Qué tonto fue. Por andar prestando atención al dichoso aviso que sonaba por la radio, no vio a los caminantes que se interponían en su camino. Luego, decidió retroceder con todos esos estorbos rodeando el coche, atascándolo sobre una pila de estos. Suspiró frustrado, con ganas de golpearse la cabeza por estúpido. Sus ojos se movieron por todos lados, buscando una salida, pero estaban atrapados. Pensó en Rick, pensó en Judith, pensó en que debía salir vivo de ahí y regresar con ellos. No iba a dejarlos solos en ese mundo.

Entonces, se decidió y designó órdenes rápidas. Abrió la puerta del auto y se lanzó a toda velocidad, apuñalando a los cadáveres andantes con toda su fuerza hasta llegar al bosque. La oscuridad de este lo aturdió unos breves instantes, sintiendo que la presencia de Rick lo alentaba en la lejanía.

Continuara… 


	4. Para cuidarte

**Notas: **Spoilers del 4 x 04 de la serie, quedan advertidas. Las que ya lo vieron, sabrán que el capítulo fue un poco…aburrido, o tal vez soy sólo yo. Claro, Daryl lució perfecto, eso ni lo niego XD. Pero Carol me decepcionó mucho. Además, no tuve gran material yaoi en este T_T, hice lo que pude. Espero que les agrade n_n. Paso a contestar mi cena de todos los días, léase los reviews XD:

**Lily Yavetil:** Te doy la razón en todo, amiga. Esas escenas fueron una bomba. Tan cerca, y tan lejos a la vez _. Ese Rick sí que se descontrola bastante, y la carita de Daryl, ohhhh~. Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que no haya quedado tan jodido u_u

**Nathiiita-DH:** No se puede confiar mucho en el internet, y menos cuando los capítulos salen antes pues siempre hay ese riesgo. Igual prefiero ver la serie en Fox XD. Me alegro que la historia no salga tan fastidiosa, a veces busco cambiar las escenas un poco para que salgan suficientemente yaois xDD. Norman es impecable, me encanta cómo actua. Y ese beso con Snape, pffff~, la gloria XDD. Espero que este capítulo también te agrade.

**veruto kaname:** Bienvenida a este que es mi humilde fic XD. Aquí veras mucho Rick x Daryl X3, siempre pensado para ser de calidad con fecha de caducidad inagotable xDD. Daryl es simplemente perfecto *o*, y con Rick…espero que Rick sepa valorarlo ¬¬, aunque sé que sí. Digo, Daryl no es la zorra de Lori u_u. Espero verte en este capítulo también n_n

ahora sí, mi amada audiencia, a leer XD

**Justo en el abismo** "Para cuidarte"

Desde que lo vio, entendió lo que sucedería. Se había enamorado de él a pesar de que su esposa e hijo ocuparan su mente durante ese tiempo. Ellos eran siempre lo más importante, pero la presencia de Daryl, su actitud, y su fuerza lo envolvieron con rapidez. Quedó encantado, y se sintió peor que basura.

Trató de olvidarlo, de ignorarlo, de seguir viéndolo como un muchacho ignorante que tarde o temprano moriría en ese nuevo mundo. Nunca lo consiguió. Cada día, su corazón ardía de dolor, y su alma suplicaba por su compañía, ¡Qué ilógico fue el destino! Encontró al amor de su vida en circunstancias horribles e inimaginables, y peor aún, resultó ser alguien como él: otro hombre.

Rick siempre fue un amante de las buenas costumbres, de las acciones correctas, pensando en los demás antes que en él mismo; pero ahora que tenía cerca a ese elemento que lo haría feliz, no deseaba dejarlo ir. Tuvo que pensar bien las cosas porque aún le debía respeto a Lori, y un buen ejemplo a Carl, por mucho que la humanidad se estuviera perdiendo. Hasta que ella le dijo la verdad.

Cuando Lori mostró más amor por Shane, Rick supo que el último lazo que lo ataba con ella se había borrado, y el rostro de su propio hijo lleno de lágrimas por su ex mejor amigo fue sólo una confirmación. Su espíritu se quebró por la traición, y sus pensamientos se hicieron más oscuros. Vagaron y vagaron por muchas rutas hasta llegar a la prisión, y el único que le mostró confianza, acompañado de brazos fuertes en los cuales apoyarse cuando sus piernas cedieran, fue Daryl Dixon.

Lo primero que hizo cuando organizó todo ahí adentro fue acorralarlo en un pabellón apartado para besarlo con frenesí, para acariciar su piel con hambre repitiendo su nombre como si fuera una oración mística. No entendió en qué momento, el cazador le había permitido el acceso a su espacio personal, o en qué instante sus ojos lo veían de otra manera; pero se sintió muy feliz de no ser rechazado. Murió y renació entre sus piernas, bebiendo su sudor como un elixir de inmortal que le regresó las ganas de vivir. Amaneció a su lado lleno de energía para salir adelante.

Y Lori lo notó de inmediato.

A pesar de ello, de sus reclamos y suplicas, él no cedió. Amaba a Daryl, iba a pelear porque su relación fuera libre ante todos, ya no importaban las opiniones de los demás.

Rick supo desde que vio esos hermosos ojos azules que daría hasta la vida por cuidarlo, y cuando recreó los movimientos de Carol al asesinar y quemar a Karen, entendió que debía alejarlo de todos los que pudieran hacerle daño. Era capaz de matarla si lo tocaba. Por eso la llevaba consigo, para buscarlo y mantenerla vigilada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El tiempo perdido era una gran desventaja pues sabía que la situación en la prisión debía estar empeorando. Seguramente, Rick comenzaría de paranoico queriendo buscarlo por todos lados, dejando a sus hijos con los demás. Daryl movía la cabeza discretamente como una negación a esa idea, él mismo le advirtió al ex comisario que debía pensar en ellos antes que en su pareja, pero quedaba al aire la duda de si le haría caso. Al menos, Tyreese lucía derrotado antes de tiempo y eso le daba nauseas. Su lado malvado al estilo único de los Dixon afloraba con más facilidad cuando ven a alguien rendirse, así que le indicó moverse antes de hacerlo con una patada bien puesta en el culo.

Se alejó un poco de los otros, tratando de calmar su ansiedad, pero era complicado si tenía a Michonne examinándolo con esos ojos penetrantes. Como si esperara a que se derrumbara para llevárselo a rastras. Él entendía que su relación con Rick estaba en los peores días, siempre rodeados de muerte y sangre, en constante peligro de quebrarse para hundirlos a ambos en el fango hasta crear desconfianza entre ellos. Si la guerrera actuaba como árbitro entre ellos mientras los defendía frente a los demás, era por una simple razón: el recuerdo de Andrea.

Demonios, en esos momentos, en que el planeta entero caía sobre sus hombros sin piedad, necesitaba demasiado la compañía de Rick. Él se había vuelto su motivo para seguir.

Aun así, era obvio que muchos no aceptaban lo que sostenían con buenos ojos. Bob se lo dejó en claro al hablarle sobre la manera tan rápida en que la gente cae "como dominó", ¿a qué venía eso? Le dio la mala impresión de que todos eran sacrificables, y eso lo incomodó mucho. Él no era así, y Rick menos. Ninguno de los dos iba a dejar morir gente solo porque sí. Eso incluía a Carl, a Hershel que era un anciano, y la pequeña destructora. ¡Cielos! Si alguien se metía con su pareja o con la mocosa, él lo torturaría mucho antes de lanzarlo como almuerzo para los caminantes.

Entonces lo comprendió. Si Carl no aparecía en sus ideas era porque la imagen de Lori se presentaba en sus ojos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cada vez que la veía, su mente fabricaba imágenes desalentadoras: Daryl enfermo, escupiendo sangre con la fiebre en su máximo punto sin poder mantenerse despierto, y ella entrando a su celda para matarlo. Él sabía lo mucho que lo quería, pero así inició Shane también. Y la forma tan fría en que Sophia fue mencionada por ella le dejó en claro una cosa: no podía confiar en ella.

Sus palabras no sonaron más que patéticas excusas a sus acciones, otro punto más para no mantener la distancia. Recordarle a su ex amigo fue algo que no pudo tolerar. Él se defendía de Shane, no al revés. No se compara con lo que ella hizo:

**-Si pensarás que eso podría salvar a Judith o a Carl, ¿lo hubieras hecho o solo hubieras regresado a tus sembradíos a esperar que todo estuviera bien?-**soltó Carol al no conseguir que entendiera, pero se le olvidaba un minúsculo detalle: ella fue de las primeras en escupir que él ya no era buen líder. Que su poca cordura sería más desventaja que una ayuda, ¿y cómo diablos lo sabía? Pues había escuchado a Daryl discutir con ella por sus palabras mientras ella daba excusas, y más excusas para darle sentido a sus opiniones. ¿De qué se quejaba ahora? Rick ya no sentía fuerza para cargar con eso solo, con el temor de cometer un pequeño error que pondría en riesgo a sus hijos, y al cazador.

Ambos tenían algo en común: ninguno podía mencionar el nombre de aquellos con quienes engendraron niños, y siempre esperaban a que volvieran a presentarse ante ellos. Carol con la expectativa de toparse con Ed molesto, dispuesto a golpearla hasta cansarse; y Rick esperando armarse de valor para gritarle a Lori como nunca, exigiéndole que se aleje de él pues no iba a dejar a Daryl.

Al final, no pudo desarrollar otro remedio. Miró a Carol fijamente, y le dejó en claro que debía irse. Ante esa mirada triste, aterrada y desolada, él tuvo que decirlo:

**-Los demás no te querrán ahí-**respiró con fuerza**-Si nos quedáramos tu y yo solos, con Judith y Carl…con mis niños…-**soltó cansado del asunto**-Con Daryl…-**y la mujer sintió que su corazón se rompía al recordar lo que deseaba tener con Dixon**-No te querré ahí-**

**-Rick, soy yo-**pidió con la voz quebrada**-Daryl no…-**

**-Te dije que debías entenderlo. Daryl es mío, y haré lo que sea para cuidarlo. A él y a mis hijos-**afirmó con toda seguridad, aunque debiera enfrentarse a él después por tomar esa decisión. Ya vería como salir bien librado de esa, pero ella no podía regresar. No la iba a dejar regresar.

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Tanto esfuerzo invertido, tanto tiempo gastado en esa búsqueda. ¿Todo para que ese imbécil llevara una botella de licor en la mochila en lugar de las valiosas medicinas? Su sangre hirvió de golpe, y se pegó a su cara para que lo enfrentara. Ese movimiento era uno muy típico de Merle, lo ponía en práctica cuando él cometía un error o dejaba salir un pedazo diminuto de su debilidad, exigiéndole valor y agallas. Ordenándole sinceridad en acciones o palabras. Y él lo aprendió muy bien.

Incluso lo hacía con Rick en esos instantes en que el ex policía dudaba de muchas cosas, de sus decisiones o de su propio valor. Entonces Daryl presionaba la cabeza de su pareja con la frente para que sus ojos se conectaran, pidiéndole explicaciones o energías. El cazador sabía en qué momentos hacer esto, o bien, en qué situaciones debía ceder y abrir los brazos para acunarlo en ellos.

Pero este…pendejo, no merecía su piedad. De no ser porque estaban en el sitio equivocado, le habría volado los sesos y aun así, nada mejoraría su estado. De pronto, todas sus fuerzas se evaporaron, junto con la ligera esperanza que el apoyo de un grupo daba. Simplemente, no quiso nada. Ni conducir, ni hablar, ni pensar.

Por suerte, su confidente, su buena amiga Michonne le prometió que no seguiría buscando al gobernador. Por ahora era lo mejor debido a los problemas en la prisión, en su hogar, en ese lugar donde se encontraba la persona más importante con su pequeña, a quienes cuidaría incluso con su propia vida:

**-Yo te cuido, Rick…-**susurró agotado, pero decidido. aquel era un juramento que hizo desde que ambos se vieron en el campamento a las afueras de Atlanta.

**Continuara.**


	5. Sobreviviendo

**Notas de autora: **Lamento no subirlo antes, pero tuve unos problemas en la escuela. Con este tampoco tuve mucho material de estos dos, pero sé que en el siguiente habrá algo –kukukuku-. Espero que les guste, procedo a responder reviews n_n

**Sharpey-00**: Me alegra tenerte aquí, querida, y saber que te gusta mi narración es un alivio. Pienso tomar tu consejo muy en cuenta, por ahora he tratado de no meter la pata –capaz sucede algo que refute por completo el fic y yo asi de "mierda" XD-, pero con el siguiente capítulo ya podré hacerlo a mi manera. Kukukuku, respetaré la serie pero esto debo agregarlo XDD. Espero que este te guste también n_n

**Lily Yavetil:** Tú me lees la mente *o*, debía escribir eso para satisfacer mis instintos de fangirl descontrolada XD. Yo pienso que Daryl se molestara pero no dejara al grupo, digo, ama a Rick y si no lo dejó por Merle, no lo hará por ella que mató personas u_ú…Espero T_T. aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo n_n

**Nathiiita-DH:** Hola de nuevo cariño n_n. La territorialidad de Rick es estupenda, que siga así por favor xDD. Me alegra que el intro haya quedado bien, ahora toca el intro de Daryl, kukukukuku, y Carol, bueno, ella me decepcionó mucho. Espero que Daryl no haga una tontería y menos con lo que se viene encima. Acá tienes el capitulo n_n

**veruto kaname:** Bienvenida otra vez. La serie está buena, solo que va algo lenta. Al parecer se pondrá interesante en el siguiente capitulo, y eso me ayudará a darle mas impacto al fic –kukukuku, ya verás cómo-. Disfruta del fic n_n

Ahora sí, a leer n_n

**Justo en el abismo**

"**Sobreviviendo"**

Cuando vio esos ojos grises, su mundo se tambaleó de golpe. De pronto se halló pensando, anhelando y suplicando por conocerlo aunque su rostro contraído en enojo permanente le ayudara a que nadie se diera cuenta. Luego, llegó a odiarlo por lo que le hizo a su hermano. Vaya, no iba a negar que Merle se merecía cualquier cosa hecha por quien sea, pero al fin y al cabo era su hermano, el único pariente vivo que le quedaba. Y a pesar de todo, lo quería mucho.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que iban por él, no pudo evitar fijarse en ese tipo. Los policías siempre eran motivo de furia en su corazón porque, gracias a su ineptitud, su padre había salido libre para seguir abusando muchos años de él. Recordaba eso muy bien pero…Rick tenía algo que le atraía demasiado.

La convivencia había servido mucho para limar asperezas, tanto así que, al salir de la granja de Hershel, su amistad se había profundizado. Y Daryl llegó a encontrar en el ex comisario a una buena compañía cuando se está vigilando. Por primera vez en su vida, alguien tomaba en cuenta su opinión. Quizás porque Shane perdió la cabeza por una mujer bruta que no conseguía controlar sus hormonas, o por simples celos hacia su ex amigo, pero la confianza de Rick llegó a él con pasos lentos y firmes.

Entonces tuvo que reconocerlo cuando Shane se plantó frente a él, se vio obligado a aceptar que se había enamorado de un hombre, de Rick. Y la muerte de Sophia no ayudó mucho a su humor. Por suerte, si se le podía decir así, no tenía mucho para pensar en siquiera acercarse a declarárselo. Ese no era su estilo, y decidió que lo mejor era guardarlo muy dentro de su alma…hasta que Rick lo acorraló en aquel pabellón oscuro de la prisión.

Esa noche sólo entendió una cosa, ese comisario lo amaba. Después, su mente se bloqueó para que su cuerpo se dedicara a sentir el calor que Rick le dio por esas horas. Perdió el conocimiento a causa de tanto placer que subió desde su interior, paseándose por su columna vertebral, y esparciéndose por su piel. Al despertar se halló entre sus brazos, desconcertándolo. Por unos instantes se regañó a sí mismo, pensando en la posible reacción que su hermano haría, pero como Merle estaba muerto sintió que no debía preocuparse por eso.

A pesar de enfrentar varios obstáculos desde ese momento, como la confrontación que Lori le hizo en privado, Daryl siguió creyendo que debían alejarse pero no podía. Ni siquiera consideró separarse de Rick cuando Merle lo exigió. Su relación mejoró bastante, considerando las grandes diferencias entre ambos, y el hecho de estar rodeados de muertes constantes. Muy pronto, Daryl se vio preocupado tanto por el líder como por sus pequeños, en especial por la destructora. Y cada vez que salía deseaba volver a salvo para estar más tiempo con Rick, para besarlo, para sentirlo. Por eso estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por sobrevivir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El recorrido de vuelta a la prisión fue lo más incómodo que le tocó en esos meses. Había mantenido peleas duras con su pareja, pero siempre llegaban a un punto en común, y Daryl no solía ser tan obstinado como antes. Diablos, ahora el egoísta era él. Bueno, como el cazador decía de vez en cuando, es bueno comportarse como un crío en determinadas situaciones. Por eso se sentía seguro con la decisión que tomó. El problema ahora es hacer que los demás, especialmente Daryl, lo entendieran así.

Suspiró frustrado. La relación que había entre Carol y su pareja era muy unida, él la veía como a su madre. Por un momento temió por su cuello, pero conservaba la esperanza de que recordara el amor que se tenían para que no hiciera algo estúpido y se lanzara a buscarla solo.

A pocos metros de la entrada pudo ver a Maggie corriendo, con la frente húmeda por el sudor y una expresión de suma preocupación. Los nervios de rendir cuentas por su acción comenzaron a morderle en la cabeza, y talló su nuca para calmar un poco la tensión. Él sabía que lo primero que harían era preguntar por la mujer, y no se equivocó. Por suerte, la chica parecía entender y se lo agradeció en silencio. No estaba seguro de aguantar miradas reprobatorias en esos instantes. Con sólo imaginar la de Daryl ya tenía suficiente. Se enfocó en averiguar si sus hijos se encontraban a salvo, pero la voz de Maggie lo detuvo:

-¿Se lo dirás a Daryl?-al ver que su cuerpo se congeló de golpe, entendió que el ex policía se mantenía demasiado nervioso con ese tema-Disculpa, no quise incomodarte pero…-con esa pausa logró llamar su atención. Los ojos grises se posaron en ella y sonrió con una ternura que sólo Glenn le había dado-Si necesitas apoyo, estoy aquí-Rick asintió con más tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, casi le da un infarto al ver que Carl no acudía a su llamado. Se tambaleó un poco a causa del peso de todo lo que trajo pero al final, el chico apareció con esa mirada expectante. Al ver que se encontraba a salvo, y que su niña se mantenía en vigilancia, pudo respirar un poco mejor. Solo faltaba Daryl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Podía sentirse extraño, aunque no le molestara. Ver ese extraño camino de flores era algo que le desagradaba un poco, nunca fue fanático de ese tipo de lugares, pero a su madre le encantaba las rosas. Merle siempre lo arrastraba para que lo ayudara a recoger todas las que pudiera con el único objetivo de alegrarle la vida a esa bella mujer que recibía los golpes por ellos. Algunas veces, el pequeño Daryl prefería ir solo, ya que su hermano le gastaba bromas pesadas llamándolo como si fuera una niña y jodiéndolo todo el tiempo, pero si algo había aprendido de ese idiota era que debían hacer lo imposible para sobrevivir, y salvar a su sangre. A veces le costaba creer que él fuera tan amable, sobre todo por cómo era: un imbécil. Muy pronto entendió que sus palabras eran ciertas en gran medida.

Unos pasos suaves lo alertaron, y buscó sus armas para enfrentar a un posible caminante. Las flores se quebraron levemente, pero se sorprendió tanto al darse vuelta y confirmar que no era ningún muerto, sino su madre. Lucía más bella de lo que recordaba, tal vez porque la vida se encargó de tratarla de las peores maneras.

Ella lo miró con sus brillantes ojos azules, una sonrisa tenue y la piel que fresca como la de un ángel. Cuando le acarició la mejilla se sintió relajado de golpe. Le besó la frente, y se sintió como un mocoso:

"Cuídate, mi amor. Trata de ser lo más feliz que puedas, confío en que Rick sabrá hacerlo", el cazador no entendió a qué se refería, pero el ambiente que lo rodeaba empezó a desvanecerse, desesperándolo. Hizo de todo para aferrarse a ella pues la extrañaba mucho, lo cual no logró:

"Tranquilo, tu hermano y yo te estaremos esperando. Aún te queda mucho para venir".

Sus palabras sólo lo perturbaron más, y al despertar, lo hizo con un notable sobresalto que dejó impresionó a todos. Miró a su alrededor y lo primero que notó fue la mirada seria de Michonne sobre él:

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó tratando de seguir al pendiente de su ruta. Él se acomodó en su asiento, tratando de comportarse lo más normal posible:

-Sep-respondió agitado, tratando de distraerse de aquel sueño.

Recordar a Rick fue lo único que conseguía tranquilizarlo, pero esta vez no fue así. Algo oprimía su pecho sin consideración, advirtiéndole:

"Mierda, Rick. Más te vale que te encuentre entero", pensó nervioso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando la protección cedió, vio todo en cámara lenta. Su pecho bombeaba con fuerza, haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por detener la entrada a los caminantes. Entonces, aquellas cosas le ganaron y sus brazos se apartaron sin conseguir nada. Las palabras de Daryl resonaron en su mente:

"Si algo sucede, saca a tus hijos de ahí. Ellos están primero. Haz lo que sea para sobrevivir"

Supo lo que debía hacer. Le ordenó a Carl que se huyera de ese punto mientras él se encargaba de apartar a los caminantes de su camino. Lograron cruzar un pasadizo construido, precisamente, para situaciones así, trazando un plan en su cabeza.

Hubiera deseado no tener a su hijo a su lado, pero sólo él podría ayudarle en ese momento. Le dio una de las armas más complicadas que tenía, y se sorprendió de su destreza al usarla. Sonrió orgulloso pues a él mismo le tomó bastantes semanas aprender a manejarla correctamente. La lluvia de balas se dio bajo esa oscura noche, y él sólo pensó en dos cosas: proteger a sus retoños, y sobrevivir para tener a Daryl entre sus brazos otra vez.

Por fortuna, las cosas resultaron bien, y lograron detener el avance de los muertos el tiempo suficiente como para restaurar la malla, pero en cuanto se topó con Tyreese, supo que el momento de revelar sus acciones había llegado. Se asustó como si fuera un mocoso, y tomó a su hijo para entrar a la prisión. No contactó con Daryl en toda la noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El suelo estaba cundido de bastardos, provocando que soltara las bolsas para buscar a Rick por todos lados, pero Michonne lo interceptó y le pidió su apoyo para despejar el patio. Estuvo a punto de negarse, pues sentía algo extraño. Simplemente, estaba preocupado y no se iba a mantener quieto hasta saber si su pareja se encontraba a salvo:

-Calma-advirtió la morena, poniendo su mano en el hombro-Acabo de verlo. Sólo está cansado y quiere estar con Carl. Al parecer, los dos se encargaron de esto-eso le permitió respirar hondo, dejando escapar una sonrisa tenue. Lo hizo, Rick sobrevivió.

No obstante, se sorprendió al no verlo temprano en su pabellón y no hizo mucho pues debía atender otras cosas. Se decidió a terminarlas primero para verlo con más calma.

Por desgracia, las palabras de Hershel hicieron eco en su mente, ¿qué había sucedido con Carol? ¿Acaso murió? No, no podía ser. El viejo le comentó que ella estaba a salvo, pero entonces…Sucedió algo malo, no había otra explicación. Se dispuso a ir por Rick antes de conjurar alguna teoría, esperando que él lo tranquilizara sin saber que en el exterior, una amenaza enorme los observaba cuidadosamente.

Continuará…


	6. Desastre

**Notas de autora: **Primero, esto contiene spoilers. Si no quieren joderse el capi, retírense. En serio. Segunda, lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero cuando supe que este era el último capítulo decidí terminarlo para iniciar una saga extra, para pasar el tiempo en lo que llega febrero . En ella narraré cómo se fue dando su relación, y por ello, decidí cambiar un poco el formato del fic. Ahí me dirán si les gusta más así. Tercera, ¡celebro el tremendo capítulo! Fue épico y jodido a la vez. Descansa en paz, Hershel, viejito . En fin, paso a responder mis reviews xD:

Chiidory: bienvenida, querida. Por supuesto que actualizaré los demás fics, sobretodo porque ya tendré más tiempo xD. Espero que te agrade este capítulo

Guest: Por supuesto ;)

Nathiiita-DH: Pues ya vez cómo acabaron las cosas. Inevitable, pero el que haya acabado por ahora no significa que el fic también. Espero disfrutes el capítulo n_n

Lily Yavetil: Sí, pues ya vez qué sucedió. Los eventos del 4 x 08 fueron una afirmación a nuestras locuras xD. Acá el capítulo, y el viernes, la nueva saga ;)

Ahora sí, público amado, a leer XDD

**Justo en el abismo**

"**Desastre"**

Brian siempre fue ambicioso, repulsivamente ambicioso, y él estaba consciente de ello. Obtener Woodbury sólo fue un agasajo a su gigantesco ego. Sin embargo, debió mantenerse en más alerta cuando vio a esa perra, se dio cuenta muy tarde que Michonne sería el inicio de su derrota.

A pesar de los resultados de esa primera confrontación, el llamado "Gobernador" obtuvo un dato bastante interesante que, al mismo tiempo, sirvió para descubrir algo que estaba muy enterrado en su oscura alma. Cuando sostuvo su brazo, recitando ese discurso con el que lograba enamorar y obtener la fe ciega de sus protegidos, la suavidad de esa piel bronceada lo desconcertó. Luego, entendió que ese muchacho era especial. No sólo era el hermano menor de su ex matón, sino que también, era una persona importante para ese sujeto. ¡Oh, sí! En los ojos de Rick estallaba ese "algo" que le hizo determinar la situación de esos dos. Ese joven era el amante de ese maldito.

Durante esos minutos, su mente maquinó un plan sádico: hacerlo pelear con su propio hermano, verlos destrozarse con furia, y después, poseer a ese chico hasta dejarlo en pedazos diminutos. Así, el tal Rick se moriría de angustia cuando intentara ayudar a su puta privada.

Para su mala suerte, no contó varios factores. El primero, Merle no se atrevería a lastimar tanto a su hermano; y en segunda, que el ex comisario amaba a ese muchacho. Por eso regresó por él sin importarle la hora, lo recién vivido, ni los caminantes que empezaban ingresar al pueblo.

Su plan, junto con varios más, se había ido al carajo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Daryl entró a una de las celdas ya vacías por el movimiento que la infección provocó, y se detuvo al verlo ahí. El alivio lo invadió, sobre todo por ese extraño sueño que tuvo mientras volvían. El corazón dio un brinco en su pecho, regresando a un pulso relativamente normal, y mandó todo al carajo para acercarse al policía. Rick se paralizó en cuanto lo vio, sin tener agallas suficientes para comunicar su decisión, pero no importó mucho al sentir los labios frescos del cazador. Aquel factor que siempre lo mantenía expectante, era uno de los primeros en relajarlo, pero qué podía pensar. Daryl era joven, tenaz, hermoso. Brusco y necio en varias ocasiones, pero muy especial. Rick se sentía privilegiado de poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos para aumentar el la convivencia de sus lenguas entre sí, dejando poco espacio para el aire.

Tardaron bastante en finalizar esa unión de labios, respirando con fuerza y sin despegar los ojos del otro. Daryl carraspeó ligeramente con tal de recobrar un poco la compostura, y habló con la voz ronca por la actividad:

**-Estaba preocupado-**Rick sonrió como un tonto enamorado, ¡y vaya que lo era! Incluso él que era su pareja oficial lograba sacar tales palabras de esos labios. Con esa actitud, era más imposible que una horda de mil caminantes:

**-Tranquilo…-**pidió acariciando su mejilla**-Estoy bien. Me alegra verte aquí-**el cazador desvió sus ojos azules un segundo:

**-Sé cuidarme solo…-**fue todo lo que dijo, y eso lo relajó bastante pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! Esa campana llamada "Carol" repiqueteó en su cabeza, provocando que se alejara de él en un sobre salto:

**-¿Qué pasa?-**le cuestionó ligeramente sorprendido por esa actitud. Rick intentó respirar y armarse de valor, pero era difícil. Aun así, juró nunca ocultarle nada a su pareja. Daryl pudo notarlo, algo estaba mal, y ese anunció fue sólo una confirmación:

**-Carol mató a Karen…-**las palabras fueron como bloques de hielo cayendo sobre él**-Le pedí que se fuera, y ella lo hizo. No estará más aquí-**terminó, conteniendo la respiración. Esperó a que su pareja asimilara la información y se preparó para recibir insultos o algún golpe. En cambio, lo vio tambalearse un poco, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, consternado. Se dio la vuelta de golpe, acallando sus malditas explicaciones mientras renegaba con la cabeza, ¿cómo demonios habían llegado a ese punto? Simplemente, no podía creerlo. La ira del momento fue la responsable de que volviera a encararlo:

**-¡¿Y no pudiste esperar a que volviéramos?!-**soltó lo más bajo que pudo, lo que menos quería ahora era que se armara un completo escándalo. Rick lo miró un poco arrepentido, pero en cierto modo tranquilo. Después de todo, se esperaba una reacción peor que rayara en el punto exagerado de sentir cómo su amante le clavaba una flecha en la frente:

**-¿Querías que esperara a que Tyreese volviera?-**cuestionó para hacerle entrar en razón de sus propias meditaciones:

**-¡Hum!-**exclamó con ironía**-Me pude haber encargado de eso-**concluyó más que dispuesto a largarse y así, evitar darle un puñetazo que le dejara hinchada toda la cara, igual que en cierta ocasión. Rick se percató de este movimiento tan común que su joven pareja utilizaba en eventos similares, así que se apresuró a detenerlo:

**-Oye…-**pero este siguió ignorándolo**-¡Oye!-,** y con esto obtuvo su mirada profunda otra vez-Mató a dos de nosotros-repitió como si fuera su nuevo mantra-¡No podía estar aquí!-respiró**-Ella estará bien…Tiene un auto, provisiones, armas…-**si el ex policía enfatizaba esto, era porque lo necesitaba como un seguro de vida ante la furia que surgía en esos bellos ojos azules-**Ella…ella es una sobreviviente…-**justo en ese instante, el cazador explotó:

**-¡Deja de repetir eso como si no lo creyeras!-**

**-Daryl…-**lo llamó en un suspiro, sintiéndose derrotado por esa terquedad que su amante poseía**-Ella ni lo lamentaba**-él lo miró con un gesto tan neutral que le provocó un nudo en el estómago:

**-Viejo…es ella…Y ella no es así-**

**-Daryl, no iba a dejarte con ella-**

**-¡Carajo, Rick!-**gritó fastidiado, parecía que él lo viera como un niñato débil que no puede cuidarse sólo ¡Carol era como su madre y él no tenía ningún derecho de hacer eso! Dio vueltas de aquí para allá, meditando sobre qué hacer, y la idea de subirse a su moto para buscarla lucía como una excelente opción. Rick se dio cuenta, y sus ojos se humedecieron en ese instante. Lo sucedido con Merle después del rescate de Glenn y Maggie acudió a su mente robándole el aire de golpe.

Cuando el joven se alejó un poco, su cerebro perturbado trabajó rápidamente. De pronto vio a Daryl en un camino luminoso rodeado de una espesa oscuridad en donde los caminantes podían ocultarse con facilidad, y cada paso que daba era con una intención bastante clara: alejarse de él para siempre. Su corazón dio un vuelco potente, retorciéndose dentro de su torso con fuerza, todo esto expresado en esos ojos grises. Daryl pudo notarlo cuando iba a cuestionarle algo, y se preocupó por ello. Su enojo luchaba por no sucumbir a su estado, pero no consiguió evitarlo, Rick lucía perdido e inestable como si fuera a llorar histérico en cualquier segundo. Se acercó lentamente, analizándolo, y al no encontrar más que una inusual tristeza, lo rodeó con ambos brazos, acariciando su cabello. El gesto completo relajó a su antiguo líder tan rápido como una dosis pesada de anestesia:

**-¿Qué haremos con las niñas?-**preguntó en un hilo de voz para no alterarlo más:

**-Le dije que las cuidaríamos…-**con esa respuesta, el cazador se mantuvo en silencio:

**-Daryl…-**le llamó y él, como siempre, le dio toda su atención**-No te alejes de mí. No me dejes sólo-**suplicó en medio de un alarido. Su amante correspondió aquello con una leve caricia en la espalda. Estaba molesto, pero no iba a abandonar al único que demostró por él más que empatía simple y normal.

Al final, Rick terminó comunicándole lo obvio, ¿sería brusca la reacción de Tyreese cuando le dijeran lo sucedido? Daryl resopló agobiado:

**-Hay que averiguarlo**-propuso, y ambos se encaminaron a buscar a su voluble compañero. Lo encontraron en las mismas rutas que estuvieron infestadas de caminantes unos meses atrás. Cuando intentaron llamarlo para hablar, él aseguró haber encontrado algo demasiado extraño, y lo era. Una rata muerta, con la piel abierta de par en par y los órganos internos exhibidos como si fueran dulces en un aparador. Sí, jodidamente perturbador. Ninguno de los dos atribuyó este hecho a la vieja Carol, ella era tan…sumisa para eso, a pesar de su confesión. En el minuto en que Rick trató de comunicarle los eventos recientes, sintieron un estruendo que sacudió todo el suelo, alterándolos, y los tres hombres corrieron a ver qué sucedía.

Daryl exclamó una maldición al salir de la prisión y toparse con semejante visión, preparando su ballesta en una pose de total alerta. Rick hizo lo propio, sintiendo un mal presentimiento que cruzo por su columna en unos escalofríos tormentosos. El cazador le había comentado lo que ese tipo asqueroso le susurro cuando logró amordazarlo, y tuvo ganas de vomitar con sólo recordarlo:

"Si veo que eres bueno, tal vez a Rick no le importe que te tenga cerca"

Y su instinto seguía gritándole que pensara rápido, o bien, que viera la manera de salir de ese lugar. No era sólo verlo de pie en ese tanque llamándolo con impaciencia, rodeado de coches y gente bien armada. No, era algo más. Ese "algo más" fueron Hershell y Michonne, atados como si fueran basura, claramente usados como rehenes. Tuvo ganas de pegarle un tiro pues ambos se convirtieron en personas importantes para él, confidentes que lo apoyaron en su decisión y lo defendían de las críticas que recibían de los otros habitantes. Gracias a ellos, pudo iniciar esa relación tan maravillosa que tenía con Daryl, pese a las peleas que sostenían con frecuencia.

El pánico que se escabullía por ambos pares de ojos lo carcomió, sintiendo el peso en sus hombros otra vez y flaqueando todas sus fuerzas. Por un momento, su cabeza se quedó en blanco, pero su cuerpo hizo algo que era muy obvio y justificable para recuperarse. Tragó grueso, mirando a Daryl en el acto para encontrar algo que le señalara el paso a dar. El cazador asintió suavemente, asegurándole con la mirada que todo estaría bien, que él cuidaría su espalda. Las energías desaparecidas regresaron dándole el empujón que necesitaba, trató de calmar a su hijo y se dirigió al punto de encuentro para ver qué podía hacer.

Mientras tanto, Daryl se aproximó a Tyreese y Sasha, quienes lucían tan asustados que tuvo la necesidad de mantener su voz lo más bajo posible. Repartió unas cuántas órdenes, y la pregunta se dio: ¿cuánto debían esperar?

**-Lo que sea necesario…-**contestó él dejando toda su confianza en Rick.

El ex comisario inició bien su punto, solicitó que dejara ir a sus amigos. Sin embargo, el sujeto era demasiado testarudo, con sólo verlo ahí pudo asegurarse de ello. ¿Tanta era su sed de venganza? No, sería comprensible si ellos hubieran iniciado esta aparente guerra. Lo que le sucedió, se lo buscó solo por creer que tenía el poder sobre los demás. Y nuevamente, recordó lo que ese bastardo le dijo a Daryl, ¿Cómo debía tomar aquello? ¿Acaso quería lastimar a Daryl para llegar a él? ¿Fue tan obvio en esos momentos? Como sea, eran preguntas relegadas en el pasado y ahí iban a quedarse por ahora.

Buscó darle justificaciones que no debía, lo que menos deseaba era enfurecerlo y poner en peligro a todos. Le habló de los niños enfermos, de la situación actual, pero nada parecía funcionar. El único consuelo que tenía ahora era saber que su pareja estaba preparando todo por si las cosas explotaban, y trató de no mostrarse intimidado por sus amenazas frías, carentes de piedad alguna. Cuando ese hombre disparó a los muertos andantes que se acercaron a la zona, supo que todo empeoraría, se quedó pasmado y con miedo pues no sabía qué más hacer. Estaba paralizado, su mente le jugaba sucio cada cinco segundos mostrándole escenas que no debía en ese instante. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¡Todo se estaba yendo al demonio!

Tal vez fue el aire pesado que el rodeaba, o el casi invisible temblor en su cuerpo, pero algo gatillo el pensamiento en Carl, quien sostenía su arma al lado de Daryl. Desde que lo conoció, se sintió incómodo con él gracias a su hermano, pero conforme pasaron los meses, podía asegurar que era de confianza y estaba dispuesto a olvidar aquello que sostenía con su padre con tal de salvarlos a todos:

**-Debemos hacer algo…-**soltó frustrado al ver que nada avanzaba:

**-Tu padre se está haciendo cargo-** miró de reojo al cazador, confundido por sus palabras. ¿Qué lo orilló a creer ciegamente en su padre? Él lo amaba, pero cualquiera se daba cuenta de lo inestable que se mantenía. Las palabras de su madre hicieron eco en su cabeza:

"Él sólo lo está usando"

**-Están hablando**-reclamó inquieto**-Podríamos matar al Gobernador justo ahora-**el mayor bufó impaciente:

**-¿Desde 50 metros?-**

**-Tengo buena puntería-**aclaró**-Podría acabar esto ahora**-Daryl estaba impresionado por la iniciativa, el chiquillo maduraba cada día más, pero ahora dejaba salir ese lado estúpidamente atrevido que su pareja tenía. No podía dejar que interviniera, en dado caso, su responsabilidad era cuidarlo junto con la pequeña:

**-Sí, o podrías iniciar otra cosa. Tienes que confiar en él…como yo-**soltó para que se lo pensara un poco. Su silencio bastó para que se respirara mejor.

Las cosas se tensaron un poco más en la conversación de ambos líderes cuando Rick decidió hacer a un lado algunas preocupaciones, proponiéndole convivencia en paz. Hershel lo miró, y aunque él no pudiera notarlo, se sintió orgulloso. Rick era joven aún, estaba herido y seguía mostrándose testarudo en muchos aspectos, pero había conseguido resucitar como un fénix gracias a sus hijos y a Daryl, volviéndose cada vez más sabio. Si las cosas daban un giro brusco este día, tenía plena confianza de que él lograría protegerlos a todos en un futuro:

**-Podría funcionar. Tu sabes que sí-**le advirtió, tratando de apoyarlo, aunque el Gobernador se mostrara distante. Era obvio su motivo, esta gente no mataba por placer como los otros que lo ayudaron en el primer ataque. El hombre quería mostrarse como víctima para que siguieran sus órdenes hasta el final, incluso si debían matar niños. La mención de Andrea le crispó los nervios a Michonne, cosa que disimuló muy bien.

Entonces llegó la sentencia, lo cual provocó que el Gobernador diera paso a su siguiente truco:

**-No nos iremos-**Rick deseó jamás haber dicho eso al presenciar el filo de la katana apoyarse fiera en el cuello de Hershel. El anciano se veía inmutable, ligeramente temeroso, pero pacífico. Daryl respingo como si la clavaran en su propia carne, asustado. Las cosas estaban saliendo muy mal.

La desesperación llevó al ex comisario a dirigir sus palabras a la gente indecisa, como aquella chiquilla de ojos melancólicos. Los invitó a pasar, a ser parte de ellos, a formar una nueva comunidad, lo que sea con tal de salvar a Hershel, ese viejo que se había convertido en una figura paterna para él. Aquel quien le dio sus bendiciones cuando le habló sobre sus sentimientos por Daryl, el que lo guio con su hijo, con su mujer, con los demás. Lo que fuera. ¡Y lo estaba logrando! Pero…

**-Mentiroso…-.**

La hoja pesada y reluciente se impactó en la piel de Hershel, provocando una herida enorme que chorreaba como un indeseable mar carmesí. Las chicas gritaron, Rick estalló, Carl se sorprendió tanto, pero quizás, uno de los más impactados fue Daryl. Su "hijastro" pudo notarlo y se preguntó el motivo. Simple, ese anciano pasó horas y horas, y horas, dándole su incondicional apoyo. Cuando Carol no podía, siempre recurría a Hershel por cosas personales, en especial, durante esos minutos eternos en los que necesitaba un padre que lo abrazara, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa cálida.

El disparo del revolver de su pareja lo despertó, y él mismo empezó a descargar sus municiones. Esto era la guerra. Ese infeliz iba a pagar por Merle y por Hershel, o dejaría de llamarse Daryl Dixon. Por unos breves microsegundos, bajó la mirada. Ver al anciano arrastrarse para sobrevivir, y ser rematado por ese malnacido, infeliz, escoria de la naturaleza; quien no tuvo ninguna piedad en asestarle aquella arma en el cuerpo, dándole aún más dolor. Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo. Ya habría tiempo suficiente para eso:

**-Esta…**-murmuró con todo el odio de su espíritu, impresionando a Carl-**Esta…es la venganza, bastardo-.**

A partir de aquí, las cosas se tornaron horribles, complicadas, e interminables. Daryl podía sentir el espíritu de Merle tomando su cuerpo, llevándolo a cobrarse todo lo que esos imbéciles habían provocado. Absurdo o no, el joven cazador lo estaba permitiendo, pues era la única manera de llegar a Rick. Verlo en medio de esa lluvia de balas, perderlo de vista, y ni hallarlo fue como si alguien lo estuviera ahorcando bruscamente, cerrando el acceso del aire a sus pulmones. La sensación lo abandonó de golpe, y siguió su camino arrojando granadas a quien fuera. Logró interceptar al maldito que llamó a su pareja "idiota", clavándole con toda la saña del mundo una flecha en el pecho y escupiendo sus restos como regalo de despedida a una basura genética.

Por su lado, Rick se vio cara a cara con ese demonio del infierno. El rostro de Hershel recibiendo aquel golpe rondó por su cabeza, descontrolándolo. Se lanzó sobre él, golpeándolo mientras el tanque ingresaba sin prisa a la prisión. Sin embargo, el bastardo logró inmovilizarlo con unos golpes certeros en su estómago, tirándolo en el piso a base de más puñetazos:

**-¡¿Qué pasó, Rick?!-**gritó**-¡Pensé que eras un oponente más digno!-**el escándalo completo, el dolor, los recuerdos; todo estaba calando la mente del ex comisario, dejándolo más aturdido conforma transcurrían esos segundos eternos hasta que sintió las manos cerrándose alrededor de su cuello, ahorcándolo**-Tal vez…-**comenzó Brian con una sonrisa de triunfo, disfrutando de sus inútiles esfuerzos por liberarse**-Tal vez, le enseñe al hermano de Merle…que en paz descanse…-**soltó con burla**-…lo que es tener a un verdadero hombre…¿no te parece?-**Rick escuchó sin poder reaccionar, estaba al borde de un colapso por la falta de oxígeno en su sistema. ¿Podía lucir más patético? Ese desgraciado insinuó que lastimaría a Daryl, a su Daryl, y él no podía hacer nada ¡Demonios! Ordenó a su cuerpo moverse, pero estaba dando su último suspiro, literalmente.

Entonces, una katana atravesó el pecho del Gobernador, justo en el corazón, salvándolo. Rick trató de levantarse mientras su anatomía exigía aire para trabajar, y sólo lo consiguió con la ayuda de Michonne, quien dejó a su rival revolcándose en el suelo para auxiliarlo:

**-Daryl…Carl….-**soltó con un esfuerzo nunca antes sentido**-Daryl…Carl… ¿Dónde…están?-**

**-No lo sé-**respondió ella como si fuera un iceberg, con el rostro moreno manchado con la sangre de Hershel. Le dio un empujón y dejó a Rick hacerlo suyo, mientras fijaba sus oscuras pupilas en ese hombre. Se acercó con toda la intención de torturarlo lenta y cruelmente, pero la sonrisa de Andrea la detuvo. Sí, ya pagó. Asique optó por dirigirse a su hogar, para intentar salvar a su familia y con la tristeza calando su alma.

Con un lento caminar, Rick se acercó a la prisión. Antes de ser la nueva cena de unos cuantos caminantes, su hijo llegó al rescate. Se sintió feliz de encontrarlo a salvo, y cuando el chico lo abrazó, preguntó algo muy importante. Desgraciadamente, Carl no sabía en dónde se encontraba su hermanita. Estaba seguro de que las chicas la tenían, pero les perdió el rastro, por eso respondió con un amargo "No sé". Su padre se empeñó en buscarla con la mirada, su hijo evitaba que cayera directo al piso. Justo en ese instante, ambos lograron ubicar la sillita de la niña. Perdieron el aliento al encontrarla llena de sangre. Rick se quebró, pero ver a su hijo histérico, decidió sujetarlo para que se marcharan. Las cosas salieron mal, y habían perdido a dos seres valiosos ese fatídico día.

Con toda la rapidez que poseían en esos instantes, lograron adentrarse en el bosque. El ex comisario estaba tan desolado que no escuchó ese último llamado, ese grito desgarrador que su pareja lanzó antes de salir de la prisión:

**-¡RICK!-.**

_Continuara en Febrero._


	7. Extra 1: Inicio

**Notas:** Iniciamos la saga extra para recibir febrero con ganas de más yaoi. Espero que les guste y les prometo actualizar lo más que pueda n_n. Paso a responder reviews:

Nathiiita-DH: Me alegro que el capítulo no quedará tan malo. La muerte de Hershel fue horrible pero bueno…Esperemos que Daryl no sufra, digo, él es inmortal. Aca esta la saga extra, mi siguiente fic es un one-shot largo, AU, mi drama adolescente xD

Lily Yavetil: El amor de esos dos es maravilloso *o*. Y el Gobernador…pues el bastardo ya esta muerto ¬¬. Aquí esta el extra, espero que te agrade n_n

Ahora sí, a leer xD

**Justo en el abismo**

**Extra 1: Inicio**

La mayoría del grupo dio un fuerte respingo al tener semejante visión, pero eso era nada. La prisión resultó ser más impresionante de cerca que de lejos, y el tamaño…ni qué decir. Al echarle un vistazo rápido, supieron que tardarían demasiado en limpiarlo, aunque los planes a futuro hacían que eso valiera la pena. El lugar era como una mansión en medio de un desierto, con lujos por doquier y más que nada, seguridad. A pesar del incidente con Hershel y aquel grupo de prisioneros que sobrevivieron ahí, las cosas fueron muy bien. Un par de semanas después, casi todos los pabellones quedaron vacíos, dándoles la oportunidad de salir a buscar lo necesario para la higiene personal, en especial para Lori, quien daría a luz en cualquier momento.

Una de esas tardes, en las que el grupo salió toda la mañana a buscar provisiones, el anciano sonrió agradecido al ver lo que Daryl llevaba en sus manos, una de sus mayores adquisiciones:

**-Es para que dejes la pereza, cabrón-**soltó con ese inusual gesto de burla en el rostro, entregándole las muletas con sumo cuidado. Hershel las tomó, tardó varios minutos en acomodarlas bajo cada axila, y se incorporó con gracia. Se desplazó a lo largo de aquel pabellón, desde una esquina a otra, sin detenerse por media hora mientras el cazador se mantenía quieto y alerta, dispuesto a echarle una mano cuando lo necesitara. Al final, y bajo las miradas tranquilas de Lori y Carol, el viejo se acercó a él con una mirada cálida:

**-Gracias…-**el joven clavó los ojos en el piso, restándole importancia a sus palabras:

**-Cuando quieras-**respondió dándole un ligero golpe en su hombro, retirándose bajo la atenta mirada de la esposa del líder. Al cerrar la puerta el cazador sonrió como pocas veces, recordando la pequeña aventura que hizo para adquirir el equipo. Sin duda, ese tipo de riesgos eran dignos de un Dixon.

En ese momento, cuando se disponía a cruzar ese largo pasillo, sus ojos se toparon con cierto policía, robándole un gruñido cargado de frustración. No era sólo el hecho de venir sintiendo ese "algo" que prefería guardar en lo más profundo de su alma, sino que Rick lo analizaba fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la espalda apoyada en la pared, dispuesto a seguir dándole ese molesto sermón que dejó inconcluso al llegar a la prisión. Para el mayor, la forma tan arriesgada en que se adentró a ese centro de rehabilitación sin apoyo y con muertos por doquier le crispó los nervios hasta el punto del enfado. Los demás no quisieron involucrarse en la discusión que sostuvieron por veinte largos minutos, ni en esa escandalosa llamada de atención que Rick le dedicaba cada vez que se acordaba, llegando a ser insoportable y provocando que el cazador le dedicara una seña de "cariño" con su dedo medio. Al verlo, Daryl trató de ignorarlo, pero el ex comisario le cerró el paso, mirándolo fijamente:

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó de golpe, sin obtener respuesta-Rick…-soltó con el cansancio impreso en su voz-Si quieres seguir jodiéndome…-se detuvo al ver que el hombre alzó las manos en señal de paz:

**-Me preocupe-**el menor chasqueó la lengua:

**-Sé cuidarme sólo, ¿cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?-**

**-Yo lo sé-**aseguró-,** pero entraste sólo y…-**bajó la mirada**-, bueno…-**

**-Ya entendí-**dijo molesto; no por su acoso, sino porque era lo único que el líder sentía por él, nada más. Aunque deseara creer otra cosa, Rick seguía siendo el esposo de Lori, y si lo cuidaba era por una razón entendible: él era su mejor arma. ¡Demonios! Ahí estaban las palabras de Merle otra vez, taladrando su cabeza como mil agujas, dispuesto a hacer el resto de su vida miserable si era necesario. Cerró los ojos para borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa de su mente, y se alejó del mayor en un intento absurdo por escapar, aunque eso le hiciera sentir más patético. Rick lo notó, y le dio alcance para sujetarlo de los hombros, alarmado por su reacción**-¡Déjame!... no necesito tu ayuda-**el hombre suspiró, su terquedad podía ser muy innecesaria:

**-Descansa un momento-**sugirió:

**-¡Te dije que estoy bien!-**

**-¡No seas necio, Daryl!-**cerró la boca, tratando de no perder la paciencia como antes. El cazador no era su hijo, ¡ni Dios lo quiera!, pero…**-Haz caso…-**

**-Tú no eres mi maldito padre-**reprochó, sosteniendo la ballesta**-¿No querías ir a revisar la zona este? ¡Muévete, carajo!-**ordenó, alejándose por el pasillo. Rick lo miró, lanzó un bufido y lo siguió, pensando, ¿sería buena idea dar ese paso que tanto había planeado? Daryl era más joven que él, pero hacía meses que dejó de ser inestable. Cuando actuaba así sólo podía tener a un responsable, pero el cazador no quería olvidarse de Merle ni buscar apoyo para hacerlo. Como si aquello fuera un castigo que él mismo había decidido cargar. Rick sentía, creía con toda su alma, que eso podía ser remediado. Él podía lograrlo, él podía… ¿Qué podía hacer? La respuesta se presentó más clara que el agua al ingresar a ese pabellón.

"Yo puedo hacerte feliz, Daryl…"

**-Este lugar está limpio-**comentó, desplazándose por todo el salón para revisarlo por si acaso, sin encontrar movimiento alguno. El sitio estaba vacío. Entonces, cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, notó algo extraño en sus ojos. Al minuto siguiente, Rick se aproximó con rapidez, y Daryl… Bueno, él jamás recordó que en ese instante había retrocedido un poco, dando el chance al ex comisario para que lo acorralara contra la pared. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, esos ojos grises actuaron como imanes contra los suyos, pero la posición en la que se encontraba era demasiado comprometedora para su gusto. Debía hacer algo:

**-No hables…-**sentenció el mayor al ver que tenía pensado decir algo, y procedió a besarlo con suavidad, degustando sus labios de inusual frescura. Se sorprendió de que el cazador no se moviera ni un poco, aunque se equivocó al creer que así sería cuando intentara llegar más allá. Al sentir que su brazo sujetaba su cintura reaccionó, dándole un fuerte empujón que lo lanzó bastante lejos. Rick lo miró fijamente, y Daryl hizo lo mismo, pero nunca se le ocurrió usar la ballesta o algún cuchillo para tratar de matarlo; eso fue una señal para el ex policía:

**-¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!-**reclamó furioso mientras el otro buscaba una manera de acercarse de nuevo. La humillación estaba calando su mente al punto de la desesperación, ¿acaso quería usarlo en lo que Lori daba a luz? ¿Qué haría después? ¿Desecharlo como basura? ¡Demonios!...

Rick pudo ver las dudas acumulándose por esos ojos azules, respiró profundo tratando de organizar sus ideas para decirle que sus acciones eran sinceras ¡Estaba enamorado de él! ¿Desde cuándo? En realidad… Rick cree que ese sentimiento nació aquel día en el campamento, cuando encontró a su familia y tuvo que darle cuentas sobre su acción con Merle. Si no había considerado la oportunidad de acercarse al cazador fue por respeto a su esposa e hijo. Claro, hasta que ellos decidieron remplazarlo con Shane. Esa fue una declaración de libertad para hacer lo que tanto quería, y él deseaba a Daryl. Se aclaró la garganta para empezar un largo discurso:

**-Daryl…He querido decirte esto desde…-, **pero el cazador no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, y lo interrumpió con un golpe certero de su fiel ballesta a la pared:

**-¡No me jodas, Rick! ¡Tienes una maldita esposa!-**escupió sin remordimientos, creyendo que el ex comisario se alteraría por la manera en que se refirió a la mujer. Sin embargo, la reacción de Rick fue todo menos la esperada; él simplemente se acercó, trató de sujetar sus manos y no se inmutó cuando Daryl le asestó un puñetazo en la cara**-¡Eres un imbécil!-**soltó, alejándose, pero Rick logró reponerse y sujetar su brazo para detenerlo**-¡Suéltame, idio…!-**los labios del ex policía volvieron a extinguir sus palabras, sorprendiéndolo. El mayor enlazó ambas manos, metiendo su lengua rápidamente para explorar la cavidad, robándole hasta la última pizca de aire:

**-Te amo…-**suspiró el líder, separándose unos milímetros para dejarlo respirar, besándolo de nuevo**-Te amo, Daryl…-**

**-Calla…-**

**-Te amo…-**lo acariciaba con más profundidad cada vez**-Te amo…-**al final ninguno entendió cómo demonios se calmaron las aguas, pero Daryl ya estaba correspondiendo ese beso, su ballesta quedó tirada en algún punto del suelo. La voz de Merle, las burlas con las que había soñado recibir de su hermano por sus sentimientos, todo se evaporó al sentirlo en su cuello, lamiendo la piel y quitando sus ropas. Rick se dedicó a pasear su boca por todo el cuerpo de su compañero, desnudándose lo más rápido posible, sintiéndolo, delineando sus músculos, enredando los dedos en ese cabello. ¿Cuánta era la diferencia entre ambos? ¿Acaso debían cruzar un abismo interminable para sentirse por completo? Al acariciar sus muslos, Rick supo que no era demasiado, ambos estaban ahí, solos y desnudos, disfrutando de las caricias que se daban entre ellos a pesar de que el cazador lucía distante de la situación. Dudaba de que él fuera inocente, tal vez virgen en ese lado, pero no inocente. La mala influencia de Merle podía ser muy fuerte, lo notó en el instante en que lo vio. Por eso trató de prepararlo lo más que pudo, introduciendo sus dedos en el ano estrecho del menor, expandiendo la carne mientras Daryl retenía su catálogo de insultos para evitar que se le escapara algún quejido.

Rick mantuvo sus ojos en aquel rostro con tal de grabar en su memoria cada gesto que hacía, tomando su mano para dejarla sobre su pecho, incitándolo a tocarlo. Sin embargo, Daryl se negó a hacerlo, no entendía el motivo, pero algo muy dentro de sí le ordenaba a no ser parte de ello, a no compartir el placer, a dejarlo hacer, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando?:

**-Hazlo…-**le susurró, mordiendo ligeramente su oído, lamiendo y acariciando-**Tócame, Daryl. Hazme saber que no te estoy obligando**-el cazador lo miró unos segundos:

**-Idiota…-**bufó**-Si intentaras eso…te habría atravesado esa cabeza llena de mierda que tienes con una de mis flechas-**le aseguró con una mueca extraña que fácilmente pasaba como una media sonrisa, pero los nervios también eran palpables en ella. Rick volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más lentitud, tratando de calmarlo mientras sentía los dedos rodeando su miembro erecto, recorriendo la longitud con ímpetu. Cuando su líder sintió que estaba preparado para recibirlo, sacó los dedos y los remplazó con su pene, metiendo la punta con cuidado. Un intenso escalofrío se disparó al sentirlo, provocando que su cuerpo temblara ansioso, lanzó una maldición y apretó los dientes. Rick se abría paso con empujones certeros, removiendo su interior mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza, sabía lo doloroso que era pero también le sorprendía lo resistente, y necio, que el cazador resultaba ser. Tras unos minutos de forcejeo logró acomodarse, masajeando sus hombros para relajarlo. Daryl respiró con fuerza, mirándolo, asintió y Rick pudo empezar a moverse. El primer golpe a esa zona profunda de su interior hizo que su mente se pusiera en blanco, y los siguientes terminaron por doparlo. Rick repetía su nombre como si fuera…una especie de mantra, o lo que sea, su voz siempre le daba tranquilidad y lo hacía sentir en casa, como pasaba con su madre cuando seguía con vida; pero en estos momentos, oírlo le excitaba tanto que no podía asimilar nada más. Sus manos se aferraron a su espalda, y sus piernas rodearon su cintura, sus gemidos aumentaron disfrutando la piel del otro cerca:

**-Da… Daryl…-**

**-¡Agh!...-**se detuvo al escuchar ese quejido**-Mierda…-**

**-Te…-**

**-¡Cierra la boca, demonios!-** ordenó con ese gesto de enojo, Rick sonrió al entender el mensaje tras esa petición. Aumentó la velocidad creando un sonido largo, fuerte y vulgar que llenó todo el espacio, enterrándose hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo**-¡Diablos…!-**las embestidas eran insoportables para él, su cuerpo entero vibró ante las caricias, la piel mojada del líder contra la suya, su forma de llamarlo para repetirle esas palabras sin detenerse, ese "te amo" leve y sincero mientras lo poseía. Daryl no quería pensar en ello, no quería creer que estaba faltándole el respeto a la memoria de su hermano, no quería creer que aquello era un error y que por la mañana, Rick se alejaría de él por siempre. Estaba bien como su amigo, su mano derecha, su "herramienta" como tantas veces se lo repitió Merle en sueños. Sintió el primer orgasmo cerca y apretó los ojos ante él, buscando ignorarlo. Era imposible, su cuerpo se sacudió de golpe y se corrió entre ambos torsos; pocos segundos después sintió en su interior aquel líquido espeso, caliente, que rebosó de su entrada hasta gran parte de sus muslos.

Rick no se detuvo ahí. Lo sujetó con fuerza hasta recostarlo en el suelo, justo encima de las prendas, y volvió a internarse en él como un animal en celo. Daryl se había vuelto una bestia también, moviéndose a la par del líder, buscando más de esa sensación desbordante que conseguía borrar todo lo que le rodeaba. Al estar a unos pasos de sentirlo se tensó, su mente se desconectó y todo se borró. Cuando Rick ocultó su cara entre el cuello y hombro de su nuevo amante, inhaló su aroma hasta alcanzar aquel clímax salvaje y descontrolado. Respiró con fuerza dispuesto a seguir, pero al mirar el rostro de Daryl se sorprendió. Había perdido el conocimiento. El ex comisario se apartó, revisándolo, no parecía tener alguna herida asique… al pensarlo mejor encontró solo una razón. Lanzó un tenue suspiro pues la actividad también logró cansarlo, asique salió de su interior despacio. Sus ojos se clavaron en ese gesto pacífico que tenía, imaginando lo maravilloso que sería para él despertar cada mañana así. Y fue ahí donde entendió una cosa, jamás tuvo semejantes ideas con Lori, tal vez con Carl cuando iba a nacer, pero con ella no. Eso le arrancó una sonrisa enorme y sincera, la felicidad se instaló en su alma a partir de ese instante.

Quizás las cosas pudieron resultar mejor cuando Daryl abrió los ojos y se encontró acostado sobre el pecho de su líder. Ambos pudieron evitar una nueva pelea, pero no. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en una sola noche, y el cazador no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Al menos, no de la forma en que él creía que iban a darse los hechos. Con la idea de ser considerado como un nuevo juguete para el líder decidió alejarse, por mucho que él le llamara y le jurara que no era así como lo veía.

Cuando se hallaron en el patio, los demás los interceptaron, y ellos tuvieron que inventar algo para sacárselos de encima. Una horda grande de caminantes los emboscó, consumiendo toda la noche para eliminarlos. Hallarlos sudados y visiblemente cansados fue suficiente para dar por verdadero aquel evento. Tal vez, Glenn y Maggie los hubieran descubierto por el claro olor a sexo que los rodeaba, pero ellos estaban muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Y cuando Rick trató de sujetar su mano para llevarlo a algún lugar apartado con la única intención de hablar, él se negó rotundamente.

Desgraciadamente, la muerte inesperada de Lori, el contratiempo que causó el secuestro de Glenn y Maggie, entre otras cosas más, los mantuvo tan ocupados que se olvidaron de esa noche…por un rato.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Oscurecía rápidamente, y el cielo se mostró impiadoso con él. Los caminantes se acercaban lentos pero seguros hacía donde él estaba tirado, pero nada de eso le importaba. Sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de su hermano, y el cadáver de este lucía tumbado con la cara destrozada. Quería morir. ¿Acaso no se juró salvarlo, reintegrarlo al grupo y seguir junto a él? Era un inútil, ¡un completo imbécil! No pudo salvar a Sophia, ni a su familia. ¿A qué demonios había llegado al mundo? Sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro, no tenía caso detener esos años de tristeza que escurrían por sus mejillas, asique lo dejó pasar. Si iba a compartir la misma muerte que su hermano, entonces así sería. Él no iba a detenerlo.

Sin embargo, ya no era el dueño absoluto de su vida. Se había entregado a otro hombre y este fue quien tiró del gatillo para apartar a los caminantes que tomaron sus pies sin contemplación. Rick se acercó a él, tomó su brazo obligándolo a incorporarse y lo arrastró al carro que tenía estacionado a unos pasos, ignorando el cuerpo sin vida de Merle. Consiguió meterlo al auto pues estaba demasiado ido como para reaccionar a sus palabras, y tras subirse, arrancó. El camino se mostró despejado, lo que le permitió acelerar más hasta dejar aquel sitio unos kilómetros lejos. Para ese momento, el sol ya se había ocultado, dejándolo sin muchas opciones a seguir. Detuvo el auto a un costado de la carretera, apagó las luces y trató de no hacer mucho escándalo. Meditó un poco y observó a su compañero, Daryl seguía ausente del planeta.

Bajó la cabeza, pensando, y acercó su mano para tomar la del cazador. Le dedicó una caricia suave, pero ver que él no iba a reaccionar le preocupó. Se acomodó en su asiento, tomó su cabeza y lo movió hasta dejarlo apoyado en su pecho, dándole un abrazo. Se quedaron así por un buen rato hasta que el ex comisario decidió abrir la boca:

**-Él… Merle…-**tragó grueso**-Él me hizo prometerle que te cuidaría. No le hubiera gustado verte morir ahí-**suspiró al ver que eso no logró nada-**Daryl…-**levantó su mentón para que lo mirara**-No puedes hacer eso. No me puedes…-**volvió a bajar la mirada- **… no me puedes dejar solo-**sus ojos azules lo examinaron**-Sé que es egoísta pero…Yo cumplo mis promesas-**el cazador bajó la cabeza en silencio, llorando, Rick se preocupó al no ver la misma reacción que él tuvo cuando Lori o Shane murieron. Sabía que Daryl se estaba reteniendo, y eso nunca era bueno. Pensó que distraerlo sería la mejor opción, asique volvió a tomar su barbilla para pegar sus labios con los del menor en una caricia tenue. Luego de un rato, él le correspondió, y no pudo frenarse más. Usó ambos brazos para llevarlo al asiento trasero, quedando sobre él para devorar su cuello con hambre, bebiendo ese sudor delicioso, y acariciando su cuerpo. Daryl se dejó hacer, buscando olvidar lo sucedido, excitándose ante si toque. Rápidamente, ambos quedaron desnudos, moviéndose descontrolados en ese pequeño espacio. Rick se dedicó a hacerle el amor de la manera más dulce de la que era capaz, tratando de hacerle entender que él lo apoyaría, él lo ayudaría y sería su punto de fuerza. Igual que él. Quería que sonriera y solo lo consiguió al momento de lamer sus pezones gracias a esa barba molesta que tenía mientras seguía penetrándolo con fuerza. La noche se fue lenta y gloriosa en esa actividad. Por fortuna, ningún caminante se apareció por ahí.

Al día siguiente, pasado el mediodía, llegaron a la prisión haciendo que todos respiraran tranquilos. Carol se acercó a abrazarlo, pero solo recibió un ligero apretón. Entró al pabellón con la intención de dormir el resto del día para tratar de olvidar un poco el rostro muerto de su hermano:

**-¡Daryl!-**lo llamó Rick, sujetando con cuidado su brazo para detenerlo**-¿Estas bien?-**él rio suavemente, asintiendo**-¿Seguro?-**aquellos zafiros se clavaron en él, dejándolo sin habla. Daryl se aproximó, tomó su cara con ambas manos y le dio un beso tímido, pero sincero:

-**Gracias…-**respondió con una sonrisa ligera y se fue, calmando un poco sus nervios. Rick esperó a que subiera a su torre para buscar a su pequeña. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Hershel vio ese gesto con sorpresa, pero también, con calidez. Habían encontrado una razón para seguir viviendo.

**Continuara.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas: **Este capítulo si que salió difícil. Tal vez les aburra, pero lo creí necesario, y disculpen la tardanza y el posible OOC asqueroso. Se lo dedico a mi amada Monz Loveless. Cariño, espero que esto te ayuda a tener un buen viaje ;).

Paso a responder reviews:

**Lily Yavetil**: Querida, en verdad que los lemons ya no me salen xDD. Tendrías que leer mis originales para ver cómo era antes. Aquí tienes el nuevo extra n_n

**Sharpey-00:** Hola de nuevo, cariño. Pues, no hice nada…solo cambie el formato xDD. Espero que este no te parezca asqueroso n_n

**Nathiiita-DH:** ¿Te pareció adecuado? Me alegro xD. Soy pésima escritora. En fin, ya me pasé por tu fic. Incluso leí el original –y otros mas de ella xD-. En fin, espero que este también te guste

Ahora sí, el extra xD

**Justo en el abismo**

**Extra 2: Juntos**

Fue una emboscada bien planeada, y por eso celebraron aquella victoria, pero también, se lamentaron por las muertes de ese día. Aunque el grupo entero de la prisión se mantuvo solo con unas bajas en el transcurso de las últimas semanas, la pequeña comunidad de Woodbury sufría por las consecuencias de tener esa fe ciega en aquel supuesto salvador. Una de ellas era Andrea. Luego de pasar todo el día fabricando una tumba digna de ella, Rick se encargó de exponer a la nueva población su convivencia con la rubia, obligando a que esos que la vieron como la chica que se acostaba con el gobernador entendieran lo valiente y admirable que fue al intentar frenar toda esa guerra sin sentido. Algunos se arrepintieron de ello, otros prefirieron conservar el luto en honor a su recuerdo. Michonne se lo agradeció en silencio, tratando de mantenerse imperturbable a pesar de que su rostro estuviera cundido de lágrimas, y su mente se dedicara a revivir ese beso de despedida que ella le dio antes de volarse los sesos. Finalmente, la ceremonia terminó con Daryl depositando una rosa Cherokee al pie de esa cruz de madera como un pequeño regalo a una agradable compañera, esa que tuvo el honor de atacar a un Dixon y vivir para contarlo.

Los demás se retiraron con lentitud para darle a la mujer su tiempo, solo el líder se mantuvo a su lado junto con el cazador, esperando a que ella decidiera acompañarlos para el almuerzo. Michonne se había convertido en un miembro valioso del grupo, se preocupaban por su bienestar, y al entender lo que sentía por Andrea, supieron que debían cuidarla como una hermana. Tras un buen rato de silencio incómodo, su voz grave sonó en un murmullo:

**-Voy a matarlo…-**Rick bajó la mirada:

**-No hoy, tienes que descansar-**dijo el ex comisario mientras tomaba su brazo para hacerla caminar, estaba preocupado de verla tan quieta como una estatua, apretando los ojos para detener el llanto. Rick trató de detenerla cuando ella ignoró al resto del grupo y pasó de largo, pero su compañero la siguió tras darle una señal rápida. Michonne se adentró a uno de los pabellones más recónditos de la prisión, los cuales no habían sido revisados por completo; abrió una de las celdas y se metió, dispuesta a cerrar los ojos por horas. Una vez envuelta en las sábanas viejas y sucias, Daryl le dio alcance. Rio un poco al verlo pasar de largo, regresando unos segundos después, mirándola profundamente con esos zafiros opacados por la tristeza que la muerte de su hermano dejó en su alma:

**-Eso es bueno-**comentó**-¡Hum! Echar tu trasero ayudará a que…-**movió los brazos en un ademán extraño**-…a que recuperes fuerzas…-**ella cerró los ojos por un instante, recordando. Daryl asintió en silencio, dio medio vuelta y comenzó a irse:

**-¡Oye!-**su voz poco femenina hizo que se detuviera**-Sé lo que sucede entre ustedes dos…-**el cazador la observó de reojo:

**-¿Merle te dijo?-**la morena negó, se levantó un poco con ayuda de su brazo:

**-Son demasiado obvios-**afirmó con una enorme sonrisa, ganándose un bufido por parte del otro**-¿Aceptarías un consejo?-**él alzó los hombros:

**-¿Por qué no?-,** y se acercó a la celda:

**-No tienes tiempo…-**le dijo con firmeza**-Si lo quieres, acéptalo, o podrías arrepentirte-**el hombre asintió en señal de que sus palabras no caían en saco roto, pese a las dudas que sucumbían su mente. El silencio fue un indicio de que la charla había terminado y Daryl se alejó de su vista, apresurándose a revisar que las entradas de aquel pabellón se mantuvieran bien cerradas. Tras cerrar la puerta, Michonne cerró los ojos y durmió todo el día. En sueños repasó la vida que tenía antes del apocalipsis, y lo feliz que se sentía cuando Andrea le regalaba una sonrisa.

Por otro lado, el cazador aseguró el resto del pasillo y se dirigió a la cafetería de la prisión. Al ser un lugar enorme, Rick dispuso que todos podían reunirse ahí para tomar los alimentos correspondientes. En cuanto lo vio, asintió levemente, tranquilizándolo. Después movió la cabeza, percatándose de que eran los únicos en el lugar. El líder lo invitó a sentarse con él para comer, Daryl no quiso indagar en los posibles motivos que él tenía para esperarlo pero aceptó el plato en silencio:

**-Debemos empezar a prepararnos. Ese tipo tratará de atacar de nuevo-**el cazador asintió mientras ingería cada alimento con lentitud**-También…-**

**-¿Qué?-**cuestionó bruscamente:

**-Tenemos pocas reservas para esta semana, y no logramos sacar mucho de Woodbury**-Daryl clavó sus intensos ojos azules en él, molesto; Rick supo que había metido la pata:

**-Siempre has sido claro, deja de portarte como un idiota-**advirtió, pero estaba tan fastidiado por esa actitud que decidió irse lo más rápido posible. El comisario lanzó un bufido, tratando de resistir las ganas de ir a perseguirlo, pero sabía que eso podría enojarlo demasiado, y optó por quedarse sentado un poco más. Solo necesitó una media hora para poner en orden sus ideas, con la mente todavía afectada y el largo tiempo en que dejó pasar cierta conversación, Rick se sentía demasiado abrumado. Además, el peligro de un nuevo encuentro con el Gobernador, o cualquier otro loco, lo tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Entonces, recordó que no luchaba solo por esa nueva comunidad, él peleaba por sus hijos y por el cazador. Oh, Daryl, ¿Cuántas veces no deseó tenerlo otra vez? Se alejaron bastante después de lo ocurrido con Merle, pero había sido lo mejor. Presionar al cazador siempre era una pésima idea. Además, pese a su horrible relación con su aparente "cuñado", el líder le hizo una promesa: cuidar a Daryl. Y para ello debía mostrarle sus sentimientos, debía ser sincero y recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba. No quería que el cazador tuviera esa absurda idea de que para él era solo un juguete, nada de eso. Con esta resolución, el hombre se levantó, tomó sus armas y se dirigió a la salida. Por suerte, el menor ya lo esperaba:

**-Sí que tardaste-**comentó tratando de reducir la tensión pasada, Rick sonrió nervioso:

**-Disculpa…-**el cazador bufó:

**-¿Vuelves a la vieja manía de disculparte? ¡Pffff!...torpe-**varios meses de convivencia ayudaron al comisario a entender su carácter lo suficiente como para notar cuándo se mostraba realmente molesto. Este no era uno de esos momentos. A pesar de lo incómodo que se mostró antes, Daryl no deseaba tener problemas con Rick. Después de todo, él también lo quería y estaba agradecido con él; pero en lo más profundo de su cabeza seguía creyendo que una relación era un grave error. No entendía el por qué, solo lo sentía. ¿Acaso su pasado tenía tanto poder sobre su futuro? No, Daryl sabía que aquello quedó bien atrás, él mismo se encargó de ello. ¿O tal vez era el recuerdo de Merle? Como fuera, no podía bajar la guardia en ese instante. ¡Se encontraban en pleno bosque, carajo! Una distracción y podía ser atrapado por una manada de caminantes. Rick notó el gesto perdido en su cara, y le tocó el brazo con suavidad para devolverlo a la realidad:

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó:

**-¿Estas bien?-**él asintió, ignorando su mirada profunda:

**-He encontrado ardillas por este lado, la última vez hallé un ciervo-**el mayor se preocupó, aunque le siguió la charla:

**-¿En serio? ¿Crees que los caminantes lograron atraparlo ya?-**Daryl alzó los hombros:

-**Espero que no, el bastardo era rápido-**su compañero estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el inconfundible chillido de la ballesta actuando lo interrumpió; y aunque no deseara aceptarlo, lo sorprendió demasiado al punto de sentir miedo. Daryl rio con esto, burlándose**-Conejo, ¿te apetece cenar estofado?-**preguntó mientras recogía al pequeño animal y lo metía en un costal. Pasaron otras tres horas en esa actividad, buscando encontrarse algo más grande. A pesar de no hallar al famoso ciervo, su equipaje estaba lleno, lo cual indicó que necesitarían pocos ingredientes más para armar una comida decente. Con esta noticia, ambos decidieron que era un buen momento para regresar y lo hicieron en alerta. No se toparon con caminantes en esa tarde, cosa muy rara, pero tal vez por eso Rick decidió confiarse un poco.

De haber sabido lo que su líder andaba pensando, se hubiera percatado de ese paso acelerado que dio contra él, logrando empujarlo con facilidad hasta ponerlo de espaldas contra un árbol cercano. Daryl lo miró confundido, solo para recibir un hambriento beso que apagó sus sentidos. Las manos del ex comisario sobre su piel eran tan intensas que se sintió excitado de golpe, robándole suspiros leves. Y entonces, el pensamiento de ser un juguete volvió a taladrar su cabeza, alterándolo, ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle eso? Rick era un buen hombre, pero no quería que esto llegara más lejos. En especial por la urgencia que el otro le mostraba con cada movimiento, desnudándolo ahí mismo. El cazador apenas y tuvo tiempo para respirar, la lengua del mayor paseándose por su torso no ayudaba mucho a su autocontrol:

**-Rick…no…no aquí…-**fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir pues el policía ya sostenía sus piernas, acomodándose con cuidado entre ellas. Al sentir su miembro forzando su entrada, el dolor se disparó de nuevo y trató de golpearlo por ello, pero Rick consiguió detener su brazo, besando cada dedo con cariño. Daryl se sintió tan abrumado por esta acción que el dolor simplemente se esfumó, dando lugar a un placer intenso que lo envolvió cuando Rick estrelló su miembro en esa zona sensible de su cuerpo. El policía se abrazó a él, incrementando la velocidad de sus embestidas, usando el árbol como punto de apoyo y dejando que sus manos acariciaran sus muslos con devoción. Besó sus labios, y susurró palabras de amor en su oído, pero su actitud le preocupaba, Daryl había decidido mantener la boca cerrada para frenar sus gemidos. Esa reacción le desconcertaba, era como si…

**-Daryl…-**lo llamó-**Daryl…-**él lo miró, sus zafiros lucían envueltos el lujuria-**No hagas eso…-**suspiró-**No te frenes…-**el menor abrió los ojos al máximo, sorprendido, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Cuando trató de meditar sobre ello, el calor apagó su mente, obligándolo a sentir todo lo que Rick le estaba haciendo. Entonces, comenzó a expresarse poco a poco, gimiendo el nombre de aquel policía tonto, y exigiéndole por más. Un empujón certero disparó una descarga eléctrica que cruzó por su espalda hasta esparcirse por toda su piel dejando su cuerpo tembloroso, sacándole un alarido largo-**Ohhh…demonios…-**

**-Daryl…-**

**-Sigue…-**pidió, ignorándolo:

**-Daryl…mírame-**tomó su mentón para levantarlo, él lo miró y una extraña sensación de confort los llenó. Le dio un beso suave que le mostró todo el cariño que sentía por él, borrando varias dudas a su compañero, reanudando sus movimientos de inmediato:

-**Mmmpf…-**soltó al percibir el orgasmo cerca, aferrándose a los hombros del mayor**-Rick…ahí…-**exclamó en un susurro, percibiendo el aumento de fuerza en esas embestidas precisas que lo estaban llevando al borde de un gigantesco abismo de placer, el cual lo azotó con furia, arrancándole un grito corto mientras se corría entre ambos torsos con intensidad. Rick lo acompañó, descargándose en su interior con un alarido grave, llenándolo con el semen caliente y espeso que rebosó de su cuerpo. La actividad los dejó sumamente satisfechos, y se quedaron unos minutos ahí para recuperar el aliento. El policía aprovechó ese leve momento de sumisión para besar sus labios, delineando su rostro como si fuera un objeto delicado, aunque Daryl estaba alejado de ese concepto. Enredó sus dedos en aquel cabello y aspiró el aroma que desprendía de ellos, enamorándose cada vez más. El cazador se mantenía distante en ese mar de emociones mientras descansaba en sus brazos hasta que un ruido extraño lo alertó. Levantó la mirada y lo que encontró lo alteró demasiado:

**-¡Caminante!-**exclamó de golpe, provocando que Rick volteara en el acto. Los ojos de Daryl se movieron ubicando su ballesta tirada a pocos centímetros de él y empujó a Rick para sacárselo de encima, hiriéndose pues él se había quedado dentro de su cuerpo. Tomó el arma con rapidez y disparó con esa precisión mortal, atravesando la putrefacta cabeza en un silbido leve. Se quedó en esa posición, esperando por si acaso, pero nada apareció. Se relajó un poco, bajando el arma y apoyándose en el árbol. Luego miró a Rick levantándose con cuidado mientras sus ojos observaban con intensidad al cadáver, sorprendido. Tras unos instantes, giró hacia él y soltó una risa nerviosa que le crispó los nervios al cazador. Daryl se sintió tan enfadado como si todas las venas de su ser fueran a explotar en segundos, ¡habían cogido en pleno bosque como si él fuera una puta!, y sin pensarlo siquiera, le asestó en la cara un tremendo puñetazo que lo derribó por completo:

**-¡Eres un imbécil!-**escupió, acomodándose la ropa velozmente, ignorando las bufidos de dolor que el mayor soltaba. Rick había sentido varios golpes potentes a lo largo de su vida, desde las bofetadas débiles de Lori hasta los mismos puños de Shane, sin mencionar aquellos que se ganó en el trabajo cuando intentaba arrestar a alguien; ¡pero con un demonio! Daryl no se midió esta vez, le pegó con todas sus fuerzas y le rompió la maldita nariz, ¡No era para tanto! En cualquier otra situación, con quien fuera menos él, seguramente se habría levantado y hubiera devuelto el pequeño regalo, aunque el otro tuviera razón. Y el cazador no estaba equivocado. Su compañero terminó de alistarse, se dio la vuelta y se topó cara a cara con otro muerto:

**-¡Cállate, pedazo de mierda!-**soltó furioso al escuchar sus gruñidos, enterrando su cuchillo en la cabeza del caminante sin ningún reparo. Rick lo observó irse sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada, sorprendido. Podía apostar que eso era lo que deseaba hacerle a él en esos instantes, meterle una flecha entre los ojos sin contemplación alguna; pero tuvo suerte, vaya que sí, aquel caminante lo salvó de ser historia. Trató de calmarse y se incorporó rápidamente, era peligroso quedarse ahí con el atardecer en el cielo. Buscó seguirle de cerca, aunque el cazador ya tenía avanzada una distancia importante y a él le estaba costando demasiado moverse. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la prisión, Maggie pegó un grito al verlo, ¿tan mal lucía? No quería saberlo:

**-¡Por Dios, Rick! ¿Qué te pasó?-**él le hizo una señal mientras ella le abría, tratando de calmarla:

**-¿Pelearon?-**soltó Glenn un poco aturdido. Daryl había llegado antes y cuando ellos quisieron saber en dónde estaba su líder, el cazador los ignoró. Él no era un experto, tampoco conocía por completo a Daryl a pesar del largo tiempo de convivencia, pero con ver a Rick supo de inmediato lo que sucedió. Era demasiado obvio, y a la vez, muy extraño. Esos dos se llevaban bien:

**-Algo así…-**fue su respuesta, simple y corta. La joven decidió tomarlo del brazo para llevarlo con su padre, su cara ya se veía hinchada y un hilillo de sangre escurría de su nariz, sin mencionar el labio roto en una esquina. Sí, ese era el resultado de uno de los famosos golpes Dixon.

En cuanto lo vio Hershel se mostró sorprendido, le indicó a su hija que lo metiera a la enfermería para revisarlo y sacó lo necesario para curarlo. Sujetó su rostro con cuidado dispuesto a observar el daño, movió un poco su nariz hacia arriba obteniendo un quejido fuerte de parte del líder, y tocó ligeramente la herida de su labio. Esto era malo:

**-¿Puedes decirme qué sucedió?-**imploró mientras comenzaba a limpiar la sangre de su cara. Rick se quejó, torció la boca y trató de quedarse lo más quieto posible:

**-Fue mi culpa-**

**-No lo niego-**afirmó**-pero, ¿qué hiciste?-**el policía guardó silencio unos minutos, pensando. Beth entró con una taza llena de agua y la dejó a un lado de la mesa, retirándose. Al oírla lejos, decidió que el anciano era el único que podría ayudarle con ese problema:

**-Le falte al respeto-**aquellas palabras tenían muchos significados, y ciertamente, Daryl ya no era el mismo muchacho voluble de antes. La muerte de su hermano y el largo viaje en ese mundo podrido le ayudaron a entender varias cosas. ¿Qué tan indiscreto fue Rick como para merecer semejante golpe?

Entonces recordó el beso y la manera en que Daryl sujetó a la pequeña Judith en sus brazos el día en que nació. En los ojos azules brilló el amor por la niña, pero también, por su padre. Ambos estaban enamorados. Hershel sabía que ese sentimiento maravilloso podía impulsar a cualquiera a sobrevivir, a no perder la humanidad y a luchar por la felicidad. Esos dos lo necesitaban ahora. El anciano procedió con su labor, mirándolo:

**-¿Qué le dijiste?-**cuestionó, sin obtener respuesta**-¿Le dijiste que lo amas?-**lanzó la bomba para conocer mejor la situación. Esta vez, Rick lo miró alterado:

**-¿Cómo…?-**

**-Los vi ese día**-el ex comisario hizo memoria. No podía referirse a su primer encuentro, durante esos días él necesitó estar en cama por la recién amputación de su pie. La otra opción era…

-**Merle…-**soltó agotado, y por un momento temió algún reproche, pero el viejo tocó su hombro en señal de paz, asintiendo. Rick quiso darse un golpe contra la mesa:

**-No voy a decirte que estas mal. De hecho, creo que el amor es algo hermoso y más si estas con la persona indicada-**acercó una silla y se sentó frente a él. Quería verlo directo a la cara**-Rick…-**le llamó con suavidad**-¿Daryl es el indicado?-**el policía bajó la cabeza, formando un silencio profundo y denso. Hershel supo que necesitaba meditarlo y lo esperó con paciencia. Tras un buen rato, él lo miró, y con esa voz ronca que indicaba lo vulnerable que se sentía, afirmó:

**-Sí, Daryl es el indicado-**movió los ojos de forma irregular-**Yo…Lori…-**tragó grueso**-Nunca sentí esto con Lori…-**

**-Entonces, ¿qué pasó?-**Rick calló de nuevo, incómodo:

**-Yo… lo tomé…-**Hershel bajó la mirada, inquieto. Oh, pésima acción. No quería creer que Rick…pero la forma en que se encorvó, como si fuera un delincuente temible o hubiera asesinado a alguien inocente, decía mucho:

**-¿Lo obligaste?-**

**-Yo…-.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-¡Daryl!-**le llamaron con fuerza antes de que se perdiera en el siguiente pabellón. El cazador se detuvo, mirando a Hershel con indiferencia. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie**-¿Tienes un minuto?-**

**-Estoy ocupado-**respondió bruscamente. El anciano suspiró:

**-Es urgente-**Daryl tuvo ganas de ignorarlo, pero ese hombre era como un padre para muchos, y un buen amigo para otros. No era correcto tratarlo mal. Optó por seguirlo hasta la enfermería creyendo que, quizás, el viejo quería que él y Rick le explicaran lo sucedido. Después de todo, la noticia de su cara rota se esparció como pólvora en la comunidad y algunos ya lo miraban con desconfianza. Sin embargo, el lugar estaba vacío y Hershel lo invitó a sentarse con él. El cazador obedeció, dándole la oportunidad de que hablara de una buena vez:

**-Supe lo que ocurrió**-la afirmación no le sorprendió, pero si lo puso a la defensiva. Al ver que no tenía pensado abrir la boca, el hombre procedió-**Necesito saber…Daryl, ¿él te obligó?-**el menor negó**-¿Seguro?-**

**-¿Crees que podría?-**soltó indignado, ¡no era un perdedor!

**-Rick dice que sí-**

**-Rick es un idiota**-Hershel rio:

**-Sí, lo es-**se acercó**-Daryl, ¿qué sucede?-**preguntó, confundiéndolo**-He visto cómo se miran. Jamás vi tanta confianza-**afirmó con una sonrisa**-¿Por qué no lo aceptas?-**el cazador se sintió demasiado abrumado, tantas preguntas juntas, ¡¿acaso era un maldito interrogatorio?! ¿Y por qué demonios se sentía tan mal? Quería darle sus motivos, era demasiado obvia la respuesta, pero ese asqueroso nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. Hershel lo miró preocupado, él sabía lo mucho que debió haber sufrido con Merle, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía así de vulnerable. Todo hombre tiene su momento de debilidad, y Daryl no era la excepción. El cazador trató de hablar, pero no podía:

**-Yo…-**

**-¿Sí?-**incitó, aunque sus esfuerzos no servían de mucho. El anciano recordó una cosa importante. El día en que Daryl tuvo el accidente con su caballo, y él lo había curado, se percató de las cicatrices en su piel. Eran demasiadas, ni siquiera Rick poseía tantas; y eso le ayudó a crearse una teoría, ¿Cuánto vivió Daryl con semejante hermano? No quería atormentar su recuerdo, pero Merle no era un buen hombre que digamos. El menor carraspeó para recobrar la compostura:

**-Rick estuvo casado…tiene hijos…Carl y la patea traseros…-**

**-Es verdad, pero al amor no se le deben poner trabas. Hay algo más, ¿no es así?-**Daryl lo miró, y sus ojos azules demostraban lo que él no quería decir. Una tristeza, dolor y penas enormes que atormentaron al viejo. Rick tuvo razón cuando le dijo que no quería presionarlo, él lo estaba haciendo justo ahora, sacándole recuerdos que, seguramente, quería mantener lo más enterrados posibles. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su rostro, y el menor se apresuró a secarla con molestia. Se levantó dispuesto a largarse, pero Hershel logró detenerlo sujetando con todas sus fuerzas uno de sus brazos, obligándolo a retomar asiento.

Lo que pasó después tomó por sorpresa al cazador, el anciano simplemente lo abrazó. Su pasado empezó a torturarlo, un hombre lo estaba tocando de nuevo. La presencia de Rick, sus manos en su piel, por alguna razón él no lo alteraba. Hershel tuvo que luchar un poco con él, su cuerpo tembló como si fuera un niño pequeño a punto de ser golpeado, con miedo e histeria. El forcejeo fue tal que ambos estuvieron a punto de caer de sus respectivas sillas. Entonces, Daryl se rindió ante esa ola de sentimientos que lo azotaron con furia y se aferró al hombre mientras se descontrolaba en su pecho. Hershel acarició su cabello de la misma manera en que lo hizo con sus niñas en diversas ocasiones, como la vez en que sus respectivas madres fallecieron.

Se sintió orgulloso de aquel muchacho. Después de todo, nadie podía plantarle cara a Daryl Dixon sin recibir una de sus flechas primero.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

La noche cayó sobre la prisión con un frío peculiar, lo cual le estaba ayudando bastante. Hershel le indicó que debía mantener un trapo húmedo en su cara para aliviar el dolor y la hinchazón. Su nariz no estaba tan afectada, por lo que las medicinas que le dio le ayudarían a recuperarse más rápido. El agua helada era perfecta para ello. Dejó a sus hijos en el mismo pabellón que el anciano mientras él se ocupaba se hacer guardia en una de las torres para que el aire bajara el ardor de su rostro. Además, ese tiempo a solas le ayudaría a meditar sobre los eventos de esa tarde, y su posible nueva acción. El sermón de Hershel, acompañado de ese golpe que le dio en la cabeza con una de sus muletas, le sirvió para entender lo idiota que se estaba comportando. Por Dios, sí que se merecía ese porrazo. En ese momento, oyó pasos tras él y giró para ver de quién se trataba. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse cara a cara con el objeto de sus pensamientos:

**-Hola**-saludó el cazador con una mueca rara:

**-Hola…-**lo miró preocupado**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Vine a…disculparme-**soltó con la voz ronca, sin verlo:

-**No tienes por qué-**respondió el ex comisario con suavidad, tomando su mano con lentitud-**Soy yo quien debe…disculparse. Tú sabes…fui un atrevido-**Daryl clavó sus zafiros en él**-Lamento si te demostré una idea equivocada. Yo…-**

**-Entiendo-**soltó con un bufido, obteniendo su atención**-Rick, no sé por qué…pero lo que quieres hacer…-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-No quieres tener algo conmigo-**Rick se sintió confundido:

**-No entiendo…A… ¿A qué te refieres?-**preguntó temeroso, no quería que él, la persona a quien amaba, lo rechazara. Él sabía, ¡maldición! Él podía sentirlo. Daryl lo amaba:

**-No quieres conocerme, no quieres estar conmigo, no quieres tenerme en la vida de tus hijos. Tienes que escucharme, Rick. Estoy siendo sincero-**el policía retrocedió alterado, sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento. Trató de respirar para controlarse, pero le estaba tomando demasiado trabajo. Miró a todos lados buscando algo que le sirviera para entender, pero la oscuridad que los envolvía parecía estarse burlando de su situación:

**-No puedo entenderlo-**murmuró devastado-**No quiero entenderlo-**

**-Rick…-**

**-¿No me amas?-**exigió mientras sujetaba sus manos entre las suyas**-¿No sientes nada por mí? ¡Dímelo! Yo…**-tragó grueso, esforzándose**-Tengo que saberlo. Daryl, ¿no me amas?-**el cazador lo miró profundamente, haciendo todo lo posible para lucir imperturbable. Al cabo de unos minutos, respondió:

**-No-**Rick bajó la mirada, y se atrevió a abrazarlo. Daryl trató de apartarse, pero él ya lo tenía preso entre sus brazos:

-**Estas mintiendo…-**susurró derrotado:

**-Rick…-**

**-Estas mintiendo… Yo lo sé… Mientes, no eres bueno mintiendo…-**su voz empezó a tornarse ida, su aparente locura estaba recobrando fuerzas y su cuerpo se sintió demasiado débil como para luchar. Lo único que sabía era que no podía dejarlo ir**-Mientes, Daryl… yo lo sé…-**

**-¡Rick!...-**el menor intentó sacárselo de encima, la situación despertó recuerdos otra vez. Su pasado volvió a actuar desencadenando un futuro que no quería ver. Se sintió…**-¡Rick, basta!-**

**-Tú me amas, Daryl. Lo sé…lo sé-**siguió murmurando como si así fuera a cambiar algo, porque él lo sabía, él estaba seguro, él lo sabía.

Daryl lo amaba también…

**-¡Rick, quítate!-**exigió su compañero tan alterado, o más, que él. Su cuerpo se sacudió de miedo puro, y lo dejó sin más opción que darle un fuerte empujón. Rick salió disparado hacia el otro extremo de la torre y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Daryl logró sujetarlo a tiempo. El ambiente se volvió tenso, ambos se mantuvieron callados, respirando con fuerza, atentos a los posibles movimientos del otro. Finalmente, Rick suspiró:

**-Lo siento…-**exclamó en un alarido lastimero que perforó el corazón de Daryl. Este lo miró con tristeza, mentirle fue un grave error**-Es que…te amo…-**concluyó dejando que su cuerpo se desparramara por el suelo, llorando. El cazador trató de ignorarlo, pero era demasiado, sus lágrimas hicieron que las propias salieran sin control; y tras meditarlo, decidió sentarse a su lado, lo jaló del brazo hasta pegarlo a su pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda. Se pasaron así un buen rato hasta que Daryl rompió el silencio:

**-No quería hacerte esto-**comentó-**Pero…es lo mejor…-**el ex comisario negó con ímpetu, ¿cómo podía creer semejante cosa?-**Rick, escucha-**le llamó buscando que lo mirara-**Tú no quieres estar conmigo…-**

**-¿Por qué…?-**fue todo lo que le preguntó. Tiempo más tarde, Rick se arrepentiría de ello. Daryl guardó silencio por unos minutos:

**-Mi padre…-**fue su respuesta, una cruda y directa afirmación. El policía lo miró confundido, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo mientras su cerebro trabajaba rápido, y sus hombros se sintieron pesados, como si una roca enorme cayera de golpe sobre ellos. Qué idiota fue**-Por eso…por eso no puedes estar conmigo…-**terminó con una sonrisa forzada que hirió su alma**-Por eso…por eso te dije que…-**

**-¡Oh, por Dios!-**soltó alterado. Esta vez, él lo estrechó en sus brazos-Daryl…-suspiró perturbado por la revelación**-Lo lamento tanto-**él negó, llorando. Dejándose llevar por ese calor reconfortante**-No creí que… ¡Dios!...-**

**-No tenías por qué saberlo…-**afirmó con la voz quebrada:

-**Daryl…-**lo llamó, separándose para verlo a los ojos-**Yo…yo nunca te haría daño…Yo…yo… ¡Te amo!-**él asintió repetidas veces, dándole la esperanza que tanto buscó. Por supuesto que él también lo amaba, pero su pasado, su dolor, ¿cómo hacerle frente a una relación si tenía el cuerpo y el alma sucios?-**Por favor, Daryl. Déjame curarte-**le pidió-**Déjame ayudarte, déjame…déjame amarte-**el cazador guardó silencio, pensando. Estaba cansado, agotado, demasiadas emociones juntas. Lo único que hizo fue asentir, dándole el permiso para que lo intentara, para que lo hiciera, y al mismo tiempo, jurándole que él también pondría de su parte.

Con esta confirmación, Rick lo besó tiernamente, sujetándolo entre sus brazos, dispuesto, jurándole con sus caricias que él se encargaría de todo. En ese mundo cruel y lleno de muerte, él le daría la felicidad que no tuvo antes en su vida. Esa era una promesa que pensaba cumplir.

Continuara… 


End file.
